Elven Tale
by HimuraForever342
Summary: Seto meets a pretty girl at a business party. But something is different about this one. Find out what! Chapter 23 up ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

This story is a little different from the last one. It'll have more chapters, and, if you like it, I might end it nicely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though if I did, I'd be one happy person.

* * *

Seto stepped into a party, having reluctantly had to accept the invitation since he had business with one of the other guests, the president of Kender's Kardz, a company which made card games. He was going to buy out the company, since it was a rival. It too sold the top game at the time: Duel Monsters. He knew that if the buy out went smoothly, then he'd no longer have problems.

He met up with the middle-aged president, setting up a contract to close down individual stores so they could be renamed. Once that was done, he'd add the company to his own. Once he was satisfied with the terms, he stood up, readying himself to leave.

"I'll be going now. Nice doing business with you, Mr. Kender."

The older man stood. "Mr. Kaiba, the party's barely started. Why leave so soon?"

Seto shook his head. "I never liked parties. The sole reason why I came here has been done, so I'm leaving."

Mr. Kender said, "But I want you to meet someone."

Seto stopped. His curiosity sparked. "And who might that be?"

He was directed to a young woman around sixteen, maybe seventeen, who sat at a table in a corner of the dance floor. She had long, waist-length, reddish-brown hair, attractive pale skin, pretty green-brown eyes, wearing a low-cropped dress, deep blue, spaghetti straps, and a short skirt which showed her long, lithe legs. Her eyes sparkled, as she timidly waited for someone to ask her to dance.

"Your wife, I'd guess."

The man chuckled. "My daughter. You may find her to your liking."

Seto bristled. "Go talk to her?"

"Ask her to dance. She's waiting for a kind soul to ask her."

Seto sighed. "All right."

He walked to the girl. She looked up, and smiled. "Hello."

He nodded. "Hello, what's your name?"

She scooted over. "Care to sit down?"

He sat across from her, and said, "You didn't answer my question."

She smiled shyly. "Valerie Ekersley. Yours?"

He attempted a smile. "Seto Kaiba."

She nodded. "That's a nice name. Do you play any games?"

He looked interested. "All games, but two personal favorites are chess and Duel Monsters."

She raised an eyebrow. "Strategy games, huh? Me too. I like Duel Monsters, one of the best games imported from America."

He nodded. "I'm the number one duelist in the country. What's your ranking?"

She blushed modestly. "Number two."

He looked at her, surprised. "How come I've never heard of you?"

She shrugged. "I don't like publicity, but I have appeared every once in a while in the paper, or on TV. But I don't do interviews, or go on talk shows, though I've been asked many-a-time."

He frowned. "Huh. Do you have any siblings, or a mother?"

She lowered her head. "That man up there? He's just my adopted father. My parents and younger brother were brutally murdered barely a few months ago."

He nodded, understanding that was a rather painful subject. "My parents died, about seven years ago, in an accident. They left me and my little brother alone. Six years ago, we were adopted by the former owner of Kaiba Corporation. He 'raised' me, ignoring my brother, save a few times. I'm thankful he died a while ago, just after I took over for him."

She sniffed, and attempted a smile. "Well, we have a few things in common, don't we, Seto Kaiba?"

He stood up. "I suppose we do." He extended a hand towards her. "Would you like to dance?"

She stood, taking his hand. "Of course."

They stepped out onto the dance floor, and she danced closely to him, head resting on his chest. He couldn't help but be turned on by her actions. She was an extremely good dancer, and her body fit nicely against his. He looked at her, and decided to see if she really was sending him signals, or if she was just a little cold.

He started at her shoulder, running a hand down to her waist. She shivered, and looked up at him, whispering, "Your hands are cold."

He whispered back, "Would you like my jacket?"

She nodded, and stepped back, as he slipped his blue duster off. He set it on her shoulders, and saw it now dragged on the ground, since their heights had to be at least half a foot in difference. She smiled, and he took her hand again. "Thanks. It's kind of heavy, though."

He chuckled. "You're not that tall for a girl, and I'm much taller than you are."

She joined his laughter. "I know. But I have a weakness for taller men."

He smiled slightly. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really. Especially ones with dark hair and blue eyes."

He placed a hand on her cheek, touched by her words. He bent down, drawing her close, and their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck, both closing their eyes.

She suddenly pulled away, eyes wide. "Wait…why are you kissing me?"

He blinked, confused. "Because I'm drawn to you, and I wanted to."

She frowned, then pointed a finger in his face. "You're just using me to sweeten the deal between you and my foster father! How dare you!"

She slapped him on the cheek, dropping his duster to the floor, and stomping off. He stood there, stunned. He then smirked. "Well, well. I've found myself a spirited girl, and I like her. I can tell she likes me, too. I'll just have to do this a little slower than that."

He picked up his duster, and brushed off the dust, before putting it on. He looked over at her, and saw her in tears, complaining to her "father". He had to clear this up, but not now. He walked out to his limo, and went home. As the door was opened, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He stepped out, and smiled, as a smaller boy, with long black hair and gray eyes, ran to him, hugging him.

"Big brother!" He looked up at his older sibling. "You're back late. Everything go okay with your meeting?"

Seto nodded. "It did. But he then introduced me to his daughter."

The younger boy groaned. "Not another one, Seto! Please tell me she's not clinging to you, and followed you home!"

The older Kaiba chuckled. "This time, it was different. I don't know what did it, but I'm the one who's head-over-heels for her, and she gave me a slap across the face. She has spirit, unlike the other girls I've met. She might be the one, Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at his brother closely, putting his hand on the taller boy's forehead. "Are you sick, Seto? When have you been in love?"

Seto smiled, patting the raven-haired boy's head, as he straightened up. "No, I'm not ill, little brother. I've just never felt this way before about a girl."

Mokuba followed him into the house, up to his room, where he sat on his bed, the chestnut-haired teen sitting next to him. "What's her name, Seto?"

Seto smiled dreamily, a lovesick look coming across his face. "Valerie Ekersley. She's about a foot shorter than me, with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She has an attitude, plus she's no amateur to Duel Monsters. I wish I knew more about her."

Mokuba scratched his head. "Valerie Ekersley? That name sort of sounds familiar. What if you never see her again, big brother? Then what will you do?"

Seto sighed. "I don't know. I'll think more about it tomorrow."

"Good night, big brother."

"Good night, little brother."

* * *

How'd you like it? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, "Always" by Saliva. Good song, though.

This is the next chapter. Read to see what happens between Kaiba and Valerie!

* * *

At school the next day, he was reading his book, when the teacher announced, "Class, we have a new student, who's transferred from Domino Academy, the local private school. This is—"

"Valerie Ekersley!" a boy with messy blonde hair called Katsuya Jounouchi exclaimed, standing up. "She's that famous singer from America!"

Seto's head snapped up, there, in school uniform, with a gold chain around her neck with a strange pendant that looked like a ring with five pointers hanging from the bottom and a triangle in the middle with a strange eye in the center, was the very same girl from last night. The annoying blonde was pointing at her, deep brown eyes full of puppy love.

Yugi Motou, a petit boy with spiky pink, black, and gold hair, stood up next. "Not just that, she's the second to top duelist in Japan, and top duelist in America!"

She blushed, and nearly all the boys and girls swooned. Seto his red face behind his book, hoping he wasn't noticed. He tried to force the heat out of his cheeks, but it refused to be pushed back.

"So, Miss Ekersley, where will you be sitting?"

Many boys raised their hands. Seto just concentrated on making himself look normal. He finally managed it, and lowered his book. The teacher looked about the room. "Hmmm…why don't you sit next to Mr. Kaiba? Perhaps you'll have a good influence on him."

All the other boys groaned, while Seto tried not to look to happy. This would be the perfect opportunity to talk to her. She walked over to where he was sitting, and scowled. He stared at her, loving the fire that was in her eyes.

"Jerk." She kicked him in the shin, and he winced, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, sitting next to him, but didn't look at him for the rest of the class.

At lunch, he followed her to the lunchroom, where she sat with Yugi and his friends. He couldn't stand it any longer, and came walking over, holding his metal briefcase.

Valerie spotted him, and gave him a warning glare. It said, "You come over here, I'll kill you." He ignored it, and cleared his throat, Yugi and the others looking up.

"Oh, Kaiba," Yugi said.

"Kaiba! What do you want?" Jounouchi demanded, standing up.

Seto ignored them, and stood behind Valerie, who still speared him with a death glare. He smirked, and said, "Miss Ekersley, I wish to speak with you."

She stood, and hissed, "Why should I talk to you, Kaiba?"

He stepped closer to her, so she had to crane her neck upwards to keep eye contact with him, and his smirk widened to almost a grin. "Because I have something important to say to you."

The others whispered, even though Seto could hear them.

"What's with Valerie? She seemed just fine until Kaiba came over here," Anzu Mazaki, a short-haired brunette girl with blue eyes whispered.

"It's Kaiba, what other reason do you need?" Jounouchi sneered.

"Yeah," Hiroto Honda, a brunette boy with his hair slicked up in a single, forward-pointed spike with brown eyes, agreed. He was the blonde's best friend, and didn't like Seto, either.

"It has to be something," Yugi said, violet eyes worried, as Valerie had a staring contest with Seto. "Or else she wouldn't glare at him like that."

"What if I said no?" Valerie challenged, a smirk also on her lips now.

He let the grin appear. "Then I'll have to cancel relations with your father."

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare. You need his company to strengthen your own, you snake."

He chuckled low. "I would, since he needs this to keep it together."

She growled, and her fist met his face, making him stumble back, almost falling to the ground. Half the lunchroom fell silent at this, and she stomped off, huffing angrily. After a moment's silence, Jounouchi started to laugh.

"Kaiba got beat by a girl!"

"Yeah, a short girl, at that!" Honda joined in.

Seto frowned, and stalked off to find her again. She certainly had moved quickly for a young woman so short. He searched for her in the mostly abandoned halls, until he heard an odd sound coming from the roof.

"I hear…a voice say, 'Don't be so blind', it's telling me all these things, that you would probably hide. Am I…your one and only desire? Am I, the reason you breathe? Or am I, the reason you cry? Always… always…always…always…always…always…always…

He looked around, running up the many flights of stairs, as the song continued.

"I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you! I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you! I just can't take it anymore, this life of solitude, I guess I'm out the door, and now I'm done with you…

"I feel like, you don't want me around. I guess I'll pack my things. I guess I'll see you around. Inside, it bottles up until now, as I walk out your door, all I hear is the sound…Always…always… always…always…always…always…always…

He walked through the door to the roof, and looked around for the source of the beautiful guitar and singing.

"I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you! I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you! I just can't take it anymore, this life of solitude. I guess I'm out the door, and now I'm done with you. I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you…

He found Valerie sitting in a corner by the fence that encircled the roof, guitar cradled in her lap, delicate fingers strumming the strings. He leaned on the wall behind him, just listening intently.

"I wrapped a hand around your heart. Why would you tear my world apart? Always…always… always…always…I see, the blood all over your hands. Does it make you feel, more like a man? Was it all, just part of your plan? This pistol's shakin' in my hands, and all I hear is the sound…

"I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you! I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you! I can't take it anymore, this life of solitude. I guess I'm out the door, and now I'm done with you…

"I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you! I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you. I just can't take it anymore, this life of solitude…I pick myself off the floor, and now I'm done with you…Always…Always…Always…"

She finished, and looked up. Her eyes hardened, and she snapped, "What do you want?"

He smiled, and straightened up. "I never knew you were a musician, and a singer. You do both flawlessly."

She blushed, then it vanished, as she stood, frowning. "You won't win me over with that false charm, Seto Kaiba. I'm too smart for that."

He stepped up to her. "You interest me. I like your fiery spirit, and have never had a girl not swoon at my feet before this, besides Mazaki. And you're the only one that's ever dared to hit me before this."

She stepped back, not liking how he invaded her space like this. "Stop doing that."

He stopped moving forward, then smirked, leaning towards her. "What, this?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders, as he was really invading her space now. "Yes. Get away from me!"

He leaned in, and kissed her, purring as he pressed her closer by holding her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes closing. He started to rub her back, along the spine, and she shivered at the action. He chuckled into the kiss, and she suddenly began struggling, trying to get away. He felt this, and only pressed her closer, not wanting to let her run away again. She pushed on his shoulders harder than before, and broke the kiss, gasping for air.

He smiled, and she looked up at him, a vulnerable look in her eyes. "Well, it seems you do like me, after all."

Her lip trembled, and she slapped him, before stomping out. "I hate you! You humiliate me at every turn!"

He rubbed his chin, his smile turning into a grin. "But there is a fine line between love and hate."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Read and find out what happens next!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs that Valerie sings! I just like them a lot.

Later that day, he ran into her yet again. She looked excited, as she talked with Jounouchi and Honda. "It's next week, I'm so excited!"

"I'd bet Kaiba won't be there, he'd most likely be killed if he does come!" Jounouchi crowed.

"Your first concert here ought to be a good one! I can't wait!" Honda said, grinning.

She nodded. "I'll be singing live the songs I'll be putting on my latest album, and I'll give a signed one to each of you!"

He frowned, and decided that he would go, even if he had to sneak in. He would convince her that he wasn't using her to "sweeten" the deal with her father. He would, even if he had to stalk her for the rest of his life.

A week later, Valerie stepped out of her limo, wearing a black sleeveless, strapless top, miniskirt, boots that nearly reached the bottom of her skirt, all leather, and a black, silk cowboy hat.

"And here she is, Valerie Ekersley!"

Cameras flashed, as she walked down the red carpet, waving to her screaming fans, flashing her famous smile. She entered the door to the backstage, strapping her guitar onto her shoulder, and stepped up to the microphone.

"Heeeerrrrrre's Valerieeeeee!"

The stage lit up and she waved to the audience. "Thank you so much. This is my first performance in Japan, as you can tell by my bad American accent."

Some people laughed. "We love you, Valerie!" Jounouchi and Honda yelled.

She smiled. "I wrote this first song barely a few weeks ago. It took a few days to perfect."

She began to sing and play.

_(Lyrics to Making Love Out of Nothing at All)_

After the applause, she said, "This next song was inspired by my first love. Well, it was more or less a crush."

_(Lyrics to I Love You, Always Forever)_

"This song, some of you might've heard me playing from the school's roof. This was from my dark days."

_(Lyrics to Always)_

"Well, this song is sort of depressing. I think I was depressed when I wrote this one. But bear with me."

_(Lyrics to Misery)_

She sighed. "Now, this song can be played as a duet, but I will be playing it alone. I hope you like it, I wrote it last night."

She began to play.

_(Lyrics to If You're Not the One)_

The applause was phenomenal. She bowed, and waited till the audience was relatively silent again. "Now, this last song is dedicated to the love of my life. If he's out there listening, this is for you, my love."

She played the intro, then began to sing. "I'm not always strong…and sometimes, I'm even wrong…But I win when I choose, and I can't stand to lose. But I can't always be…the rock that you see…When the nights get too long, and I just can't go on…

"The woman in me…needs you to be…the man in my arms…to hold tenderly…'Cause I'm a woman in love…and it's you I run to…Yeah, the woman in me, needs the man in you…

"When the world wants too much…and it feels cold and out of touch…It's a beautiful place, when you kiss my face…

"The woman in me…needs you to be…the man in my arms…to hold tenderly…'Cause I'm a woman in love…and it's you I run to…Yeah, the woman in me, needs the man in you…

"Yeah, the woman…in me…needs the man…in you…

"I need you baby…Yeah, yeah…Oh, baby…"

The applause was so loud, it was deafening. She bowed again and again, smiling with tears in her eyes. She then walked off stage, and was instantly met by Seto, who'd sneaked in.

"Nice performance, Valerie."

He grabbed her arms, and she struggled. "Let me go, Kaiba!"

He shook his head, attempting to hold her still. "No, not this time! You won't run away again!"

She hissed, "If you don't let me go now, I'll scream!"

He laughed, and kissed her, holding her firmly against him. She squirmed and writhed, and did what she'd been taught to do by her physical defense teacher. She kneed him, and he instantly let her go, which gave her just enough time to escape.

What'd you think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four up! We get a new character! Meet Yami Valerie!

Italics are now for character thoughts and the yami's silent speech.

* * *

Seto persisted, over the next few months. She resisted without tiring. But then she came to school one day, and Seto wasn't there. She walked through the halls, no Seto, anywhere.

She entered the classroom, and didn't see Seto in his usual place. _Where's Seto? He's never been absent, since I've transferred here. Even if he was sick, he pestered me to no end._

She paced in front of his desk worriedly, wringing her hands, as she thought about the possibilities of what could've happened to him. "He could be sick at home, or worse, at the hospital! He could've been in an accident, or…oh, no! What if he died!"

Yugi and Jounouchi entered the room, and saw her pacing and looking very anxious. Jounouchi cocked his head to the side. "What's with her, Yug'? You'd think she'd be relaxed with Kaiba gone."

Yugi looked at her, concerned. "Maybe we should ask her."

They walked up to her. "Hey Valerie. What's the matter?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah, you look worried," Yugi added.

She looked up, stopping in her tracks. "Oh, Yugi, Jounouchi. I…I'm…Kaiba's not here today!"

Jounouchi laughed. "Why'd you worry about ol' Kaiba for? All he's done is bug you constantly!"

She lowered her head. "Well, I…I think I like him."

Both jerked. "What!"

She nodded. "I once heard this saying: 'The line between love and hate is a fine one.' I thought I hated him…but today…I discovered that I at least care for him. Do either of you know where he is?"

Yugi lowered his head slightly. "He's in a coma. My yami sent him into that state."

She gasped. "You did that to him?"

He nodded, softly replying. "Yes."

She clenched her fist, and tears came to her eyes. "Seto…tell the teacher I won't be in class today. Okay?"

They nodded, and she walked out of the classroom. She walked home, and changed to her normal clothes, or, at least, what she'd worn during her performance. It exposed some flesh that no one else had seen, since she'd "forgotten" to fasten the top button. She sighed, letting herself break down.

_So fragile are the feelings of the light…_

She gasped, jerking up to look around the room. "Who's there?"

_You don't recognize my voice? How shameful._

She stared, as a transparent form of herself, but wilder, appeared in front of her. "Who are you?"

The mirror image of herself smiled. _Me? I'm your other half, the spirit of the Millennium Ring. Your yami, in simplest terms._

She stepped back. "My pendant?"

Yami Valerie nodded. _Yes. It is a five thousand-year-old item from Egypt. I am the spirit which was sealed inside, and was released when you received it._

"Oh. Okay, what should I call you?"

_Yami. And I will call you hikari._

Valerie nodded. "Okay, yami. So you can feel what I'm feeling?"

_Yes, you're upset that Seto's in a coma. And you liked him from the beginning._

She hung her head. "I know. Now he's gone, and I can't tell him, as of yet."

_That's the only drawback?_

"Well, mostly. And I have to be bored most of the time at school, since I enjoyed fighting Seto. It was fun, and it taught me how to deal with situations outside of school."

_Now I need to ponder about all this, hikari. I'll talk to you later._

With that, she vanished, leaving Valerie to sulk. "It's not fair. Now I have to wait until Seto wakes up. And that could take months."

She fell onto her bed, sighing. Just a couple of weeks ago, her "father" had died, leaving the business and money, as well as the large mansion, to her, giving her a huge amount that she never really needed. "This will take a while."


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I updated!

* * *

The next several months she mourned, not getting any better. She refused to talk to anyone, especially Yugi. She wore her uniform baggy, as if she didn't care if people looked at her suggestively. When she went home, she absolutely refused to have visitors, and ordered her guards to have anyone who even thought about approaching thrown off the grounds.

But Yugi seemed to be the most persistent of them all. Why, she couldn't figure that out. But this was a typical day with her and Yugi.

"Valerie, I need to talk to you," Yugi said.

Valerie snapped her fingers. "Guards, remove this young man from the grounds."

They grabbed Yugi, and he struggled. "Valerie, please, just listen! I need to explain!"

This happened almost every day. And yet he was ever-so-stubborn as to come back, only to be thrown out again.

But, one night, she was sitting on her bed, when she spotted a familiar figure in the shadows. She sat up, seeing he was a bit taller, at least a few inches. His hair seemed wilder, and an air of power emanated from him. She sighed, and turned away. "I give up. What do you want?"

A deep, alto voice unlike Yugi's came from behind her. "Valerie, you must understand this. I only placed Kaiba in a coma to help him. You never saw the darkness in his heart, and I banished it from him. He will recover in time."

She looked up, but still didn't look at him. "But I was never able to tell him how I feel…he might never be the same again…"

She heard footsteps coming over to her from behind. She felt a hand touch her bare shoulder. "Valerie, don't despair. Please."

She turned to him, and gasped. Yugi looked almost taller than she…and so much…more handsome. "Yugi…"

He smiled. "I am Yami, Yugi's darker half. Let me comfort you."

She sniffed, and reached out to him. She let him embrace her, and she cried into his chest, soaking the leather of his top. "It hurts so much. Please, don't let go."

He shook his head. "Not until you wish me to."

She soon fell asleep in his arms from all the crying, and since he said he wouldn't go until she wanted him to, he lay down, with her snuggled against his chest, and he closed his eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she felt warm and content, unlike the despair she'd felt the night before. She then noticed she was lying atop Yami. She nearly jerked, and stared, eyes softening, as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, and beautiful.

She let out an inaudible gasp, and she heard laughing in her mind. She stiffened, then relaxed, as she heard, _You like the spirit of the puzzle! You like Yami! You like Yami!_

She turned a bright red, and she hissed back/I do not/

_Yeah you do!_

She sighed. /You can be so childish sometimes./

Yami Valerie snickered, and appeared in spirit form next to the prone pair. _Actually, he isn't that bad looking, hikari. You might have a chance with him, if you decide to go out with him. And since that Kaiba pretty-boy is out for a while, why don't you go out with him?_

She gently shook her head. /I can't. When Seto wakes, I plan to tell him I love him./

The dark girl snorted. _Whatever. If you want to waste your time with him, do what you want. I really don't know what you see in him, but I like Yami._

She vanished, and Valerie sighed. She then attempted to move, and it woke the sleeping yami. His eyes opened, a brilliant crimson, and he looked down at her, smiling warmly. "'Morning," he said.

She blinked, and smiled back. "Good morning. Why are you still here?"

He sat up, and let her go, so she could stretch. "You told me to not let you go until you said to, and you fell asleep in my arms, so I kept my promise. I held you all night."

She got up, and turned to him. "You like my outfit?"

He stared, a little color coming to his cheeks. "Um…very interesting, Valerie. Do you wear that often?"

She looked down, and saw her top was still open. She buttoned it, and blushed. "Sorry about that. I didn't care for the longest time, and I didn't notice that I hadn't fixed it when I put it on."

He got up, and snickered. "Not that I'm any better."

He stepped into view, and she stared at his leather buckle top and pants. They clung to his curves tauntingly, and she felt her face heat up, as she looked away. "I…they're attractive."

He smiled, and sauntered over to her. "You feeling better?"

She nodded. "Could we just hang for a little while? I need someone to talk to, but not in depth."

He nodded, and followed her out to the streets, where they wandered, till about noon. They went to a diner, and chatted amiably. Then, Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, and an albino boy with long hair and chocolate-brown eyes named Bakura Ryou, came into the restaurant. They spotted the pair, and Jounouchi called, "Hey Yugi!"

"We've been looking all over for you!" Honda added.

Yami looked up, and smiled in greeting. "I told you I was going to go talk to her. We're having lunch now."

The quartet looked over at Valerie, who smiled brightly, making the boys blush. Anzu seemed to not accept her back into the group so easily. "You were really rude, Valerie, by ignoring us all this time. We're your friends, you should've let us help you!"

The long-haired girl shrugged. "I was in a depression. When that happens, I stay away from everyone that I know. Only this time, I needed a good cry, and for someone to cry on. I feel much better now."

Anzu was shoved out of the way by Jounouchi. "Ignore Anzu. Val(they'd resorted to calling her by her nickname)…could you go out with me?"

She looked flattered, and smiled shyly. "Sure."

Yami looked surprised, but didn't say anything, as she stood and walked out with the blonde.

"Jounouchi, where do you live?"

He pointed towards an apartment complex. "There. My dad's an alcoholic. He's usually gone until way late, especially on weekends. If I'm lucky, he won't be home. Though usually he comes in and is out in his room in five minutes. Doesn't even care if I'm there."

He walked into the building, up a staircase, her following. "Do you have any other family?"

He nodded. "My mom and sister, Shizuka, live somewhere else. I've been separated from her for seven years. Though I don't know about what's happened since then. Never write or call."

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

He smiled softly. "Nah, it's alright. You know what? You remind me of my sister. Quiet, shy, and supportive, you even look like her. Though your hair's a shade darker, and you're much prettier."

She smiled, blushing. "Thank you."

He stopped her at the door, and opened it slowly. He peeked in, then—

CRASH!

A bunch of glass shards mixed with liquid that smelled putrid flew from the crack. They were followed by a slurred yell. "You brat! It's 'bout time you got home!"

"Eep!" Jounouchi squeaked, and shut the door again, pulling Valerie down the stairs.

She gasped for air, as she asked, "Was that your father?"

He didn't stop running. "Yeah! We'd better make tracks, or he's gonna come after us! And you don't wanna know what happens after that!"

After about ten minutes into their mad dash from the apartment, they stopped, Jounouchi leaning over to gasp for air, while Valerie just stood there, barely panting. He straightened after a couple moments, and brightened. "Hey, I know where we could go."

He brought her to an archery training field. A young woman with bright purple hair came over. "Jounouchi, our lesson isn't until tomorrow."

He nodded. "I know, I want to practice now, and my friend here wants to practice, too."

"Oh. Miss, what type of bow would you like?"

Valerie blinked. "Oh, longbow, please."

"Longbow and compound for Jounouchi. I'll be right back."

The smaller girl looked up at the blonde. "Why are we here?"

He blushed. "I just wanted to show you what I like to do after school and on the weekends, when I don't hang out with my friends."

She then looked away, the wind blowing the hair from her face. She sighed, and ran her fingers through it, exposing her ears for a brief moment. Jounouchi blinked, noticing, and said, "Did I see something that shouldn't have been?"

She turned to him, asking serenely, "What do you think you saw?"

He blinked again, and whispered, "You had pointed ears, and they looked real."

She smiled, and whispered back, "They're real, all right. Want to know why?"

He nodded, leaning closer. She whispered into his ear, "I'm an Elf."

He started to laugh, then saw her serious expression. "You're serious?"

She nodded. "My clan lies in the mountains of Oquirrh, in the west of America. We call ourselves High or Mountain Elves, but prefer High. I am Princess Kessiandra of the Oquirrh Clan."

His eyes widened with the sudden information, then asked, "How many types of Elves are there?"

Her eyebrows knitted together, as she thought hard. "Let me see…the ones known to me are High, Fire, Desert, River, Lake, Ocean, Woodland, Plains, Wind, Shadow, Light, Night, and Ice. Though I have heard some rumors of a hidden clan called Diamond, a mix of Fire and Desert, but there's never been any solid facts."

Just then, the woman came back, handing the two their respective bows and a quiver of arrows each. As she instructed Jounouchi in the right posture, Valerie closed her eyes, pulling the arrow back to her ear, letting her senses guide her. This took barely a second, before she released the shaft.

"Whoa! Perfect bulls-eye!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

She smiled, blushing. "Thank you."

Later, they sat at a dinner table. He looked happy, as they talked amiably. She suddenly grew sad. "Jounouchi…"

He looked up. "Yeah, Val?"

She looked down. "I've appreciated this day. It might be the last one I'll ever see."

He jerked. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Through my father's side is a rare disorder. I was unlucky enough to inherit it. I've had bad eyesight for most of my life, and in a few months, I'll go blind. The doctors say there's an extremely expensive procedure that can save my eyesight, but I don't have the money."

"Huh? You're a star! You've gotta have enough!"

She shook her head. "My father's company has seized all his property and money. That includes all the money I'd earned as a singer."

He gasped. "No way. I'll get it for you!"

She smiled. "I appreciate your help, Jounouchi."

He paused. "If you can't see well, then how did you hit a perfect bulls-eye every time you shot an arrow?"

"We Elves are psychic, the royal line more so. And with the help of this." She lifted something out of her shirt, and Jounouchi had to squint to see it. It was a smooth blue gem, shaped like a heart, encased in silver, hanging from a fine chain, also sliver.

"Oh, what's that do?"

She twitched her hand, and the pendant began to swing, and it didn't stop, even when her hand had long stopped moving. "I can see things in my mind's eye with this, and it lights up and starts to swing, when I sense something not right nearby."

He nodded, and stood, saying, "Thanks for this day, Val. I had fun, plus I learned things that I can hold over Kaiba's head. Oh, and if you need me, just call me Katsuya."

She smiled, nodding in response. "Okay, Katsuya."

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I updated! Yay! This chapter covers Duelist Kingdom!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

A few months later, she'd been invited to the Duelist Kingdom tournament, and she wasn't happy about it at all.

She sighed. She was in school, during lunch period, when she was suddenly startled by Jounouchi.

"Hey there! Why the long face, Val?"

She rested her chin on her folded arms, heaving another heavy sigh. "Katsuya, why do I have to go with you and the others to the Duelist Kingdom tournament? I can't hardly see worth anything, and all I'd be was a burden. Can't I just stay home?"

He patted her back. "Nah, you're the second best duelist there is in Japan! You have to come, to try and compete for the title of King of Games!"

She snorted. "Then it would have to be 'Queen of Games', since I'm a girl."

He chuckled. "And you have to come to cheer me on. I have to win the prize money to pay for your operation!"

She smiled gently, feeling slightly better. "Thanks, Katsuya."

He sat next to her, grinning. "So, why did you want to stay home, anyway?"

She blinked, as she remembered the true reason why she'd been reluctant to go. "Oh. I need to stay in Japan, to search for my betrothed husband, who's crown prince of the Night Elves. Their clan is just north of Domino City."

He cocked his head to the side, thoughtful. "How old is this guy?"

She considered. "He's about five hundred years old, I believe. Yet, like all Elves, he has eternal youth, so he could look like a teenager."

He scratched his head. "What's this guy supposed to look like?"

"Hmmm. Most Night Elves have black hair and eyes the same hue, with moon-pale skin. But the prince, he's one of the odd ones, and I think he has long white hair, white skin, and eyes like chocolate. But I haven't seen any boys that have that appearance."

He nodded. "But you know…that kinda sounds like…nah, it couldn't be."

* * *

On the boat, two days later, Bakura walked up to Jounouchi and Yugi, looking anxious. "Yugi, Jounouchi, have you seen Valerie?"

Jounouchi scratched his head. "She's resting in her room. Wanted to be fresh to duel tomorrow."

Bakura nodded, walking to her room. He nervously knocked, and waited for a reply. When he received none, he opened the door. He saw her sleeping on the bed, and smiled. He walked in, closing the door behind him, sitting on the bed, brushing her hair aside, and revealing her pointed ears.

_'Valerie, awaken,'_ he called silently.

She opened her eyes slightly. "Who…"

He placed a hand on her lips. _'It is I, the prince of the Night Elves.'_

She felt mentally for him, and knew he was telling the truth. She smiled in relief. _'I've been looking for you. I was favored to be betrothed to you, though through my line, as always, I am linked to the Diamond Elves's lost heir. I've heard stories that he's been missing for five thousand years. He's been awakened through another. What if this is true? He will have seniority over you.'_

He shook his head. _'Then he'll have to fight me for you.'_

She nodded, she he gently kissed her. Her eyes drifted shut, and he smiled softly, as he left, nodding complacently.

* * *

When Seto landed his helicopter, he stepped out, greeting the group almost coldly. Valerie, who was hidden(though not intentionally) from the billionaire's direct line of sight, couldn't figure out who it was, and asked Jounouchi, who was holding her arm(he led her at nighttime, since she couldn't see at all during that time), "Who is it?"

"It's Kaiba," he growled.

Her eyes lit up considerably, and she broke free from his grasp, blindly searching for the young CEO. "Seto? Seto, it's me!"

The brunette spotted her, and walked straight to her, where she looked up at him, smiling warmly. He softened, and then grinned. "Well, its—"

SMACK! Her hand made solid contact with his cheek. "How dare you talk to me, after what you made me go through! You left for six, seven months, making me worry and wait for you! You're such a jerk!"

He rubbed his red cheek, and said, "Just like old times. Though this one was a bit harder than the last ones."

She glared at him. "That's because you haven't been slapped in six months! You deserve it!"

He laughed, and his grin widened. "So, what did I miss that has her all riled up?"

She smacked him again, and yelled, "I'm the one you're talking to! Don't you look away from me! It's all _your_ fault I'm broke! Your company withdrew after your disappearance, then mine took everything away from me! How does that make you feel! I'm suffering because of _you_!"

Tears came to her eyes, and she turned away from him, starting to shake because of her sobs. Unexpectedly, from the group came Bakura, and he let her lean on him, as he said quietly, "Kaiba, I think its best that you leave."

Seto huffed, and nodded, stalking off.

"Yeah, keep walking, moneybags! You're lucky I'm not coming after you!" Jounouchi yelled.

Seto suddenly stopped. He turned around, a smirk on his face. "Maybe I should stick around. I do need someone to test this on."

He challenged Jounouchi to a duel, using his new duel disk system, beating him, of course. "Look at you now, you're the frightened dog I've turned you into."

With that last comment, he turned heel and left, chuckling to himself.

* * *

In the semifinals, Valerie face Yami, but lost. But during Yami/Yugi's duel, Yami Valerie appeared. She explored the castle, following Honda, who was searching for Seto or Mokuba.

When two guards had trapped the brunette, who was carrying the younger Kaiba brother on his back, one mocked, "Give up punk, you have no lace else to run!"

Yami Valerie chuckled evilly, stepping into the hallway. "If you dare as to lay a hand on him, I'll make you fools wish you were never born."

The guards turned at the sound of her voice. "Hey you! Come out of those shadows with your hands up!"

Honda recognized the young woman instantly. "Get out of here, Valerie! Save yourself!"

The yami grinned sadistically. "Sorry, but they're in my way. Prepare to experience my powers!" She lifted a card, and hissed, "Chain Energy!"

The guards now struggled with chains made of light. Honda gaped. "Valerie, what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter now. Follow me."

She ran off, Honda following at her heels.

They were cornered by more guards, and Honda said, "Well, we tried."

She looked up at him, baffled by his willingness to give up. "What do you mean, 'we tried'? We're not beaten just yet."

"We don't have anywhere to go, and I don't think we can fight our way through those guys."

She smirked. "Not by ourselves…" She drew out her deck. "I'm enlisting some servants from the Shadow Realm."

Honda stared. "This doesn't sound good."

She drew two cards. "Excellent. Harpie Lady, combine with Elegant Egotist to call upon your sisters!"

With shrieks of triumph, the Harpie Lady Sisters appeared, ghostly in appearance, as they swooped and attacked the guards, knocking them off the stairs. They finished, and vanished, as maniacal laughter rang from the insane yami.

"I do enjoy murdering such pathetic mortals who dare to challenge my power," she said, walking down the stairs. "It is entertaining, don't you agree?"

Honda followed her. "No, but then again, I am a mortal. What the heck are you?"

She smirked confidently. "Me? I am a stealer of souls and a murderer. A profession I greatly excel at. I take pleasure in the shedding of blood."

Honda recoiled from her, eyes narrowing. "You're not Valerie, are you?"

She shook her head, snickering. "Very good. I am not. Haven't you heard about the reason why Valerie came to Japan?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't, but I'm pretty sure you're gonna tell me."

"Ever since her thirteenth birthday, when she received this pretty trinket around her neck, mysterious deaths had occurred in her neighborhood. The police never found any evidence of forced entry, nor any doors unlocked, until the sole survivor, Valerie herself, came out to report the murders. This dagger" She drew out a dagger with a black hilt, set with a pure red gem on each side. "was found each time, no fingerprints, nothing to point to the murderer. But poor Valerie didn't know what to do, until one night, her family, her mother, father, and younger brother, were murdered. She couldn't stand it anymore, and moved out here, since she needed to get away from the bloodshed. But…tell me this, who was the murderer?"

Honda's eyes widened, as all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "You're the one who's murdered all those people! Admit it!"

She laughed, twirling the dagger in her hand. "With pride. I am the spirit of the Millennium Ring, and Valerie will never know, since I've never left survivors."

He gasped, as she stabbed downwards, towards his heart. He gently dropped Mokuba, and seized her wrist. She strained against him, though he had superior strength. He pushed back, and said, "Sorry, Valerie."

He hit her across theside of the neck. Hard. The ring spirit fell to the ground, passed out.

"If the Millennium Ring is what's controlling Valerie, then I have to get rid of it." He carried it to the top of the staircase, and threw it as far as he could. It disappeared into the trees below, and he nodded. "Good riddance."

He carried both of them to the balcony where he called, "Hey guys, I need a little help here!"

Jounouchi took Valerie, and he laid the girl down carefully. While Honda, Anzu, and he went to see about the now Shadow Duel between Yami/Yugi playing against Pegasus J. Crawford, Bakura bent down, stroking Valerie's cheek. "Rest, my dear."

Just as the Shadow Realm faded away, she woke, blinking in confusion. "Where am I?"

Bakura shushed her. "You're on the balcony next to the dueling arena."

She stood, and squinted, seeing the very dim figures of her friends. "Hey guys!"

Jounouchi waved, and he called, "Hey, finally awake, huh?"

She looked confused. "Awake? Have I been sleeping?"

Honda yelled, "That ring of yours was making you act like a total freak!"

"A freak?" she asked, eyes widening.

"Oh my," Bakura added.

"Where is it now?" Yugi asked, looking very lost.

"Gone. I threw it as far as I could from the castle."

She felt her shirt, and found the ring gone. She sighed, yet smiled. "Well, it if was making me act weird, then I guess it was for the best."

"Hey, you two, could you watch Mokuba for us?" Jounouchi asked.

Bakura nodded. "Sure."

Valerie smiled. "Okay."

They ran off, and Valerie gasped, as she felt her ring spirit take control again. The Millennium Ring appeared around her neck, and Yami Valerie put Bakura in a trance, and went to prey on the weakened Pegasus, since she planned to steal all seven of the Millennium Items.

She chuckled, as she returned, licking blood off the Millennium Eye, before placing it in a hidden pocket of her jacket. She snapped Bakura out of his trance, and surrendered control to her light half. Valerie blinked, and sighed, resting her chin on her hands, as she waited.

He patted her back carefully. "It'll be all right. Things will be back to normal soon enough."

She smiled grimly. "I hope so."

* * *

Nice chapter, huh? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

This one is kinda sad, but enjoy! Starts Battle City!

* * *

When Seto and Mokuba woke, the older Kaiba brother was totally focused on the younger, completely ignoring Valerie. She was so upset, that after the ride home in his helicopter, she ran to the apartment she was renting, collapsing on her bed and sobbed into the pillow.

For days she refused to see anyone, until her phone rang one day. "Hey Valerie," Jounouchi said, sounding happy. "Yugi's grandpa was asking where that 'pretty girl' who hangs out with us was. I think he meant you."

She sighed. "Katsuya, he's totally ignoring me. We didn't even argue. I think he doesn't like me like I do him."

She started to bawl, and Jounouchi said, "Need a shoulder to cry on? I can offer one."

"I'd appreciate that."

He came over, and she literally threw herself against him, still bawling her eyes out. He rubbed her back, and asked softly, "What's the problem with moneybags this time?"

She looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks like a pair of rivers. "Do you know why I argued with him all that time? I was just covering up my true feelings, because I didn't know how to express them properly! I think I drove him away!"

She buried her face in his chest, sobbing pitifully. Jounouchi sighed, still massaging her tense shoulders. "What a jerk. I'd bet he's just acting that way just so you'll hate him. That's just the way he is."

She shook her head. "He's had a crush on me for the longest time. Ever since we met, he's tried to coax me into a relationship. But all I did was refuse him, not letting myself soften even once. I think he's given up on me. Oh Seto, I'm sorry!"

He shook his head, not believing her words. _So that's why Kaiba's chased her all this time, and she's been so upset all this time. She likes him, and she knew he liked her back. I never knew that jerk had any feelings for anyone besides his brother._ He looked down at his sobbing friend, and whispered, "Just cry, Valerie. Let all the hurt out. I won't let you get hurt like that again, I promise."

She sighed, after a while. "Katsuya, can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Anything for you, Valerie."

She looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading. "Can I call you big brother?"

He hugged her tighter. "Sure. And I'll call you my sister." His eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh, wait! I just remembered something! I have the three million I won from the tournament! Now I have enough to pay for your operation!"

She smiled as brightly as his eyes were. "Thanks, big bro! When is it scheduled?"

"In two weeks! What do you think about that, huh?"

She nodded happily. "Just in time. The doctors said that was the deadline."

He patted her hair. "Yup. Anything for you, sis."

She came to school the next day, smiling brightly. She felt as light as a feather. In two weeks, she'd be able to see color for the first time in her life. She didn't know the difference between white and orange, or green and red. Now she could barely make out shapes, let alone details.

But she knew everyone by voice. She called, waving, "Good morning, everyone!"

Yugi looked up. "Hey, Valerie!"

Anzu observed the younger girl. "Someone's sure happy today. What's so great that you're literally floating?"

She smiled. "Two weeks from today, I'm going to be able to see perfectly!"

Everyone but Jounouchi looked confused. "What do you mean?" Honda asked.

She lifted her hand to her face. "I'm almost blind, if you couldn't tell. I can barely tell that this is my hand in front of my face. All it is to me is a dark blur. But with the money that Jounouchi won in the tournament, he's given it up so I can have an operation to correct my eyesight! Isn't that just great?"

Yugi turned to the bashful Jounouchi. "Is this true, Jounouchi?"

The blonde nodded. "That's why I was so determined to win the tournament, pal. She doesn't have the money to pay for it herself, and I decided to do it for her. After all, we are like siblings, we're so close."

"That's wonderful, Jounouchi!" Anzu exclaimed. "That's one generous act you've done!"

Honda nodded in agreement. "Yup. That's great, man."

Two weeks later, she sat on a hospital bed, waiting for Jounouchi to get back from registering for the Battle City tournament. It had been hours since he'd left.

"Where's Jounouchi?" she wondered aloud. "He said he'd come."

She put her head on her arms, which were resting on her knees, and sobbed. She cried through the night, and the next morning, a nurse knocked on the door. "Miss Ekersley, its time to have your operation."

"No. I'm not coming yet."

An hour later, the nurse pounded on the door, calling, "Miss Ekersley, open this door right now!"

Valerie shook her head. "I'm not budging till Katsuya gets here!"

The doctor sighed. "I have other patients. If she refuses, then I'll have to reschedule—"

"Hold it, doc."

Jounouchi stepped into the hallway, walking to the door. "Hey Val, it's me, Katsuya."

"Go away."

He sighed. "Come on, open the door."

"I really needed you last night. I felt so scared and worried. And you abandoned me!" she cried.

He explained what'd happened the night before, that men in black cloaks that called themselves Ghouls had forced him into a duel and had taken his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

She got up, and was about to open the door, when he said warmly, "Then come out here and give your big brother a hug!"

She pulled the door open, eyes full of tears. She hugged him, sobbing. "Katsuya…"

The operation went well, and she sat in the recovery room, and she heard a soft knock. "Come in."

She heard footsteps come in, and the door close. "Who's there?"

_'It's me.'_

She gasped. "Bakura?"

_'Yeah.'_

She smiled. "What're you doing here?"

He chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "To see you, silly."

Just as she was about to reply, the phone rang, and Bakura picked it up. "Hello, Valerie's room," he said sweetly.

"Wha—Bakura, is that you!" Jounouchi exclaimed on the other end.

"Oh, Jounouchi, hi," Bakura said casually. "How're you doing?"

"Why are you in Valerie's room!" Jounouchi demanded.

Bakura smiled at Valerie. "I just thought she was lonely and needed company."

"What! That's the last thing she needs, lover boy!"

"Oh, come on, Jounouchi. Kaiba's surely dumped her, and—"

Valerie reached for the phone. Bakura gave it to her, smiling bashfully. "Hey, Katsuya. The doctors say I'll be out of here in a few days. I'll be able to watch you in half a week. I hope you save a duel or two for me, maybe in the finals!"

"You bet!" Jounouchi promised.

She smiled. "Thanks, Katsuya."

Bakura hung up the phone, and they chatted for a little while.

* * *

Like the chapter? Tell me about it!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

New chapter's up! Be happy!

* * *

A few days later, Bakura was leading Valerie through the streets of Downtown Domino, when three men in black cloaks approached them from two sides.

"What do you guys want?" Bakura asked, knowing a threat when he saw one.

"We just want your friend there," one said. "So if you give her up, nice and easy…"

"No way!" Bakura said.

"Bakura, what's happening!" Valerie said, voice terrified. "I'm scared!"

The three rushed at Bakura, and the pale boy had no chance. The fact that he was no fighter didn't help, either. He hit the ground, bleeding from his left bicep, unconscious.

"Bakura!" Valerie cried, as she was dragged off. "Let me go! Bakura, help me!"

* * *

The white-haired boy woke up, weak, feeling great pain in his arm a few hours later. "Where… am…I…?"

A platinum-blonde Egyptian teen with lavender eyes bent over him. "You okay?"

Bakura shook his head. The other boy helped him up, wrapping his bleeding arm in a handkerchief. "This won't do much, but it ought to slow the bleeding a bit. Have you any friends?"

"Jounouchi, Anzu, Yugi, and Honda…" Bakura felt faint again. "Thank you for helping me…"

"No problem."

The stranger helped him to Jounouchi, Anzu, and Yugi's grandfather. "Bakura! What happened! Where's Valerie!" Jounouchi asked, worried.

Bakura opened his eyes slightly. "I…we were attacked…I was knocked out…black cloaks took her…"

He passed out again.

* * *

Valerie struggled, as she was tied to a chair. "Let me go! Who are you!"

"Leave us."

She stilled. "That voice…so majestic…are you perhaps, from Egypt?"

Malik jerked. "Yes."

She grew eager. "Are you of the Elven race?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She was excited. "Are you an ancient Pharaoh?"

He considered. He would be soon. "Yes."

She struggled against her bonds. "Please, take off my bandages. I want to be able to see your face, oh heir of the Diamond clan!"

He shook his head, then called for Rishid. "Yes, my master. You wish for my service?"

He nodded, and murmured, "Take the girl, steal a duel disk, six locator cards, give them to her, and take her to where the finals will be held. A blind mind-slave is of no use to me, but she may serve as a way to throw her friends off balance, since who knows who she's acquainted with. Her friend Bakura seemed to be upset, as well as Jounouchi and Anzu. She could even help me win the puzzle. Don't fail me Rishid."

"Yes, master."

Valerie struggled, as she was untied and carried away. "Let me go! Please!"

* * *

Bakura woke up in a hospital bed. He sat up, and held his arm. "What…"

One thought filled his head. _Save Valerie._

He got up, almost falling to the ground from the dizziness. He put his shirt and shoes on, and pulled his IV out. He placed a bandage on the wound. "I have to save Valerie. I must endure everything. I have to be strong and brave."

He stumbled out onto the dark streets. He mugged a duelist, taking his duel disk and locator card. He fought fast and hard, getting six locator cards, heading for the finals. He was exhausted, but he didn't let that bother him. He had to win the finals. He just knew that whoever held her captive, would be competing in it.

He entered the area, limping. He was paler than usual, his eyes unfocused in pain and weakness, and was breathing heavily. He looked up, when he heard a call.

"Bakura!"

He smiled. "Hey guys; nice night, isn't it?"

He nearly fell over, and Honda caught him. "What the hell are you doing here, Bakura!" Jounouchi yelled. "You're should be in the hospital, not running around dueling!"

Bakura forced himself to stand on his own, and limped to the referee, holding up his six locator cards. His hand was shaking, and once he was acknowledged, it dropped, and he slipped them into his pants pocket, with the key card to his room. He panted, and turned, when he heard footsteps.

* * *

Rishid appeared, carrying a still-struggling Valerie. Everyone gasped, and Jounouchi leaped forward, yelling, "Get your slimy hands off her!"

Valerie cried, "Big brother! Help me!"

The Ghoul dropped her, scattering her locator cards around her. She cried out in pain, her hands and knees stinging. Yugi almost ran forward, but stopped.

"You can take her. I cannot use a blind mind-slave. Useless girl," Rishid said, acting like Malik.

Jounouchi ran up to her, helping her to her feet. He then bent down, picking up the locator cards. "There's six here, but whose are they?"

Honda pointed. "What's a duel disk doing on Valerie's arm?"

Yugi came over, as Rishid conversed slightly with Seto and Mokuba. "It looks like she has her deck, too."

Valerie was scared stiff. She could sense an evil presence very near her, but couldn't get an exact location or direction. She just shivered on the spot, and just then, Malik arrived. Jounouchi whispered, "What do you feel, sis? What's wrong?"

She whimpered, "Evil."

He nodded, and looked up. He grinned. "Hey, Namu! I didn't know you were in the finals!"

The blonde Egyptian nodded. "Its gonna be great to be in the finals together, isn't it?"

Jounouchi nodded. Yugi smiled. "You're a friend of Jounouchi's? And friend of Jounouchi's is a friend of mine."

Jounouchi then gestured to Valerie. "This is Valerie, Namu. One of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet."

But instead of trying to greet him, she recoiled, holding Jounouchi so tightly he almost winced. "Hey sis, he won't hurt you. He's my friend. Come on, don't be shy."

She shook her head. Jounouchi shrugged, smiling apologetically to Malik. "Sorry about this, Namu. She's usually very friendly."

"Why do you think Valerie's scared of Namu?" Yugi asked Bakura.

The albino Elf's eyes narrowed. "I do have a theory. When Valerie senses evil, she's usually very afraid of anyone she doesn't know. In this case, she can't tell who this evil is coming from, since she doesn't have her sight to help direct her fully."

Yugi looked confused, but nodded.

* * *

A little while later, Jounouchi and Valerie retreated to Valerie's room on the blimp, so he could remove her bandages. She waited till he was done, then struggled to open her eyes. As they opened, she gasped. Color, shapes, detail. They all bombarded her eyes. She was looking into Jounouchi's face, and she could see him clearly, in detail. She jumped up, hugging him.

"I can see! Thanks, big bro!"

He smiled serenely. "I'm just grateful you have your sight, Valerie. Now, I'd better go and prepare. I might duel first. Here I come, Malik!"

When the door closed, she lowered her head.

_I don't like this,_ Yami Valerie said, appearing next to her. _This evil you sense is from someone on this aircraft, and it has to be from Malik. Though doubt it's that man who carried you here. His master has to be the one._

She turned to her yami. "You mean it's that guy, Namu?"

The dark one shrugged. _Or it could be the mysterious eighth duelist. All we know is that whoever is our opponent, it might be Malik. The_ real _Malik. So keep on your guard. I will keep watch, but the threat might be too powerful, even for me to counter. Most likely he has a Millennium Item. It he's our opponent, then I plan to take it._

Valerie smiled at her feisty darkness. "Okay, see you later, yami."

The spirit vanished, and the girl sat down, thinking. _But what if I face Bakura, Jounouchi, Yami, or Seto? Then I might hinder their plans, or even help the enemy win. I just hope it turns out right._

"Will all duelists come to the meeting hall, where the first duel of the finals will be decided!"

She shook her head, and headed for the place where the first two duelists would be picked. She stood by Jounouchi, and she blinked, when she heard, "The first duelist is…Number Four! Valerie Ekersley!"

"Who me?" she said, then laughed. "Figures."

"And her opponent is…Number Three! Yugi Motou!"

She gasped, then turned to Yami, who smirked confidently. The pair walked to the elevator. She was silent, as the rode up to the dueling platform.

"Nervous, Valerie?" Yami asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. Yami looked puzzled. "Then what is it?"

She wretched her shoulder from his grip, and walked out of the open doors. She went to her side of the playing field, and Yami went to his.

In a couple of moments everyone else came up, and the referee raised a hand. "Elevate the playing field."

The whole platform rose, and the duel started, Yami making the first move. "I play one card face down, and summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode!" The card and monster appeared. "That ends my turn."

She looked up, and no one could miss the sharper look in her eyes, the wildness of her hair, and the smirk on her face. The Millennium Ring hung around her neck, as her smirk turned into a grin. "Well, well, we meet again, Yugi. It's been a long time, hasn't it? About a month, maybe two? And I was so looking forward to dueling someone else. Oh well."

Yami's eyes widened. "Its you! Let Valerie go!"

She laughed. "Why would I do that, Yugi? Don't you want a challenge when you duel? I thought this would be fun, though."

Yami almost laughed, but he knew better. It almost sounded like the female yami had been pouting.

Jounouchi growled, as he nearly leaped up onto the platform. "You fiend! Why I oughta—"

She turned to him, giggling like a schoolgirl who's seen a cute boy. "I would say to you, Jounouchi…shut your damned mouth, before I give you a silencing treatment!"

He shut up, though he still glared at her. She turned back to Yami, grinning wickedly. "Ah, where was I? Oh yes, I was about to draw."

She drew a card. _Hmmm. I have Mirror Wall, Rope of Life, Cyber Harpie, Shadow of Eyes, and Monster Reborn. I've just drawn Harpie's Pet Dragon. I see a strategy forming here. I'll just use these three cards, for now, just in case he attacks me._

"I play two cards face down on the field, and I play Cyber Harpie, in attack mode!"

The female winged-beast appeared on the field. "I'm not afraid of your face-down card, so I'll attack your Magnet Warrior!"

Yami gasped. "This can't be!"

The Cyber Harpie slashed through the Magnet Warrior, and it was destroyed, long with one hundred of his life points. Yami winced, and she grinned. "This deck is prefect for summoning my favorite monsters quickly and without sacrifice. And since I just attacked, I set one more card and end my turn."

Yami considered his next move. _This is already getting tough. She nearly beat me last time, and that was by herself. Her yami is a far better player, I'm sure, so I have to figure out how to beat her._ He looked at his hand. _But I don't have any cards that can beat her Harpie, so I'll have to use my Big Shield Gardna to defend my life points, for now._

"Are you going to keep me waiting all day, or are you going to make your move!" Yami Valerie shouted.

Yami sighed. "Very well. I play Big Shield Gardna, in defense mode."

The female yami laughed. "I knew you were going to do that! So I activate Shadow of Eyes!"

Yami's eyes widened. "Oh, no!"

She grinned. "Oh yes! Your monster switches to attack mode, and is vulnerable to my Harpie's attack on my turn!

Yami gritted his teeth. "I have to protect my life points somehow." He looked at his hand. _This trap card should work._ "I place one card face down, and end my turn."

Yami Valerie chuckled. "This is so fun. I love it when I win."

She drew a card. _This is just the card I needed to complete my combo!_ "I play Graceful Charity! I draw three cards, and discard two." She drew them, and discarded two chosen cards. "Now Cyber Harpie, attack his Big Shield Gardna!"

"Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force!" Yami countered.

Cyber Harpie was destroyed, and Yami Valerie laughed. "Thank you for destroying my monster. I activate Rope of Life! It brings back my monster and it gains eight hundred attack points!" The monster's attack went up to twenty-six hundred. "And since I ended my battle phase, I activate Monster Reborn! It brings back my Harpie's Pet Dragon from the Graveyard!"

The pink dragon roared, the chain connected to its jeweled collar clutched in the claw of Cyber Harpie. It gained three hundred attack points, being in the presence of "Harpie Lady".

Yami stared in disbelief. Yami Valerie smirked. "I end my turn. It's your move, Yugi."

Yami drew a card. _What can I do now? If I don't do something fast, Yami Valerie will multiply her Harpies next, and have enough attack power to drop my life points to zero. And I can't think of anything except defending. Let's just hope she doesn't draw the right card next turn._ "I switch Big Shield Gardna back to defense mode, and I set a monster in defense mode."

"Yami Valerie's gonna cream Yugi, if he doesn't do something fast!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"I agree with you, man," Honda said.

"Is that all you got, Yugi? That's laughable. So end your turn already so I can draw my card and defeat you," she said, eyes glowing in triumph. "And then I'll take your rarest card, and the puzzle."

Yami sighed. "I end my turn."

"I summon my second Cyber Harpie! It powers up my dragon to twenty-six hundred! If I draw the right card next turn, you're done! I end my turn."

Yami sighed again, and drew a card. _This is still not the right card. If she draws her right card, I'm finished! And all I have are useless magic cards in my hand! What can I do!_ He lowered his head, announcing, "I end my turn."

Her eyes burned. "What is this! I thought I'd have more fun dueling you!" She was trembling, she was so mad. She pointed at him. "You bastard! How dare you insult me indirectly! Why I oughta tear you limb from limb! You're just defending because you're afraid to attack, aren't you! You coward!"

Yami's head snapped up. "Me? A coward?"

She nodded. "Yes! You are! You're just hiding behind your little defense monsters and letting me win! Have you no guts?"

He stared at her in disbelief. She sounded as if she actually wanted him to go on the offensive, if he could. Almost as if she wanted him to win.

She stomped her foot. "Fine! I'll go!" She drew a card, looking at it. She laughed. "Well, well, well. This card I'm is interesting. I activate the field magic card, Mountain!"

Behind and all around them, jagged peaks were displayed. The field itself bore a hologram of the card's effect. "What's this? Tell me, Yami Valerie!"

The yami laughed again. "Mountain gives two hundred attack and defense points to all dragons, winged-beasts, and thunder-type monsters. So I count two monsters stronger than your Big Shield Gardna. But I'm not done. I activate Elegant Egotist, allowing me to summon Harpie Lady Sisters!" The three Harpies appeared, each with an attack of twenty-six-fifty. They powered up Harpie's Pet Dragon to thirty-four hundred.

"Whoa!" Jounouchi gasped. "That thing is stronger than Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!"

"This definitely doesn't look good for Yugi," Anzu said.

"Definitely not good," Honda agreed.

"You ready for my attack, Yugi?" Yami Valerie said. "You're dead."

Yami braced himself. She looked victorious. "Harpie Lady Sisters, attack his Big Shield Gardna!"

The three feminine winged-beasts destroyed the monster.

"Cyber Harpie, attack his defense monster!"

It too was destroyed. Yami was now wide open for a direct attack. He prepared himself for the huge blow. This would take out almost all of his life points.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack his life points directly! Fearsome Fire Blast!"

The stream of fire hit the spirit of the puzzle, and he yelled out in agony, as his life points dropped to five hundred. He fell on his back, trembling from the pain.

"Yugi!" Honda, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Otogi cried.

Yami struggled to get up, and succeeded. He was panting, and the female yami jeered, "Since that seemed to drain you of most of your life points, I end my turn."

Yami closed his eyes. _This draw could be what could save me, of it might bring about my hasty defeat. Come on, Heart of the Cards, guide me._ He drew, and saw what it was. _Swords of Revealing Light! That'll work! She has no face-down cards, so I'm safe!_ He practically shoved it into the slot. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

She rolled her eyes, as the swords restrained her monsters. "Okay, that's just fine and dandy. Get on with your move."

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring Big Shield Gardna back from the Graveyard. And I play Gamma, the Magnet Warrior, in defense mode. I end my turn."

She sighed. "What I wouldn't do for my Harpie's Feather Duster right now." She drew her card, and scowled. "Your move."

He drew his card, and announced, "I play Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts, in defense mode. That ends my turn."

She went again. "Well, that isn't helpful. I end."

He drew. _Perfect! This is just the card I was waiting for!_ "I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna, Gamma, the Magnet Warrior, and Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts, for this!"

He held up his newly drawn card, before smacking it down on the duel disk. "Slifer, the Sky Dragon!"

Lightning flashed across the sky, and storm clouds gathered unnaturally quickly. Suddenly, an enormous beam of white light shot from the sky to behind Yami, and a huge, red-and-black dragon with an impossibly long body like a snake, two sets of jaws, a pair of large wings and clawed feet, appeared.

Everyone stared in awe. It roared, making the young woman's hair blow back over her shoulders. She stared at it, eyes wide and full of tears.

"What is it?" she asked. "It's so beautiful…"

Its stats came up, four thousand, four thousand. Yami wasn't done yet. "I reveal my face down card, Pot of Greed!" He drew two cards, and Slifer's attack rose to six thousand. "Now that my dragon is powerful enough to wipe you out, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Thunderforce Attack!"

As her monsters were destroyed and her life points dropped to zero, the power engulfed her. She just smiled, as she fell back, as if in slow motion, and lie still. Her face relaxed, as her body grew limp.

"Perfection…" she whispered. "What is it…?"

Darkness took her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the cliffie!

* * *

"The winner of this duel is Yugi Motou!"

Jounouchi launched himself onto the dueling platform, as it was lowered. He threw himself on his knees next to Valerie.

"Valerie?"

No answer. He shook her. "Valerie, can you hear me?"

No response. Her eyes were wide open, but were oddly blank. He listened for breath. None. He put his head to her chest to listen for a heartbeat. Nothing. Just silence.

Seto saw the look on Joey's face, and guessed what was wrong. _It can't be…_ he thought, as he climbed up, and ran over. He dropped to his knees, and Jounouchi said, "She's dead, Kaiba. There's nothing you can do."

"We'll see, dog."

He lowered his mouth to cover hers, and blew into her, watching her chest rise and fall. He did it again, then placed his hands on her chest, pushing down in a rhythmic pattern that the blonde recognized instantly. Seto was doing CPR on her. But if she was dead…how could it help?

Yami spotted the commotion at the other side of the platform, and quickly walked over, followed by Honda, Anzu, and Otogi. He inhaled sharply, and Yugi appeared next to him. /No…she can't be…/

Yami stared guiltily, lowering his head. _I ordered Slifer to attack…I knew it was powerful… but not potent enough to kill…_

Tears sprung from Yugi's eyes. /Maybe we shouldn't have put the Egyptian God card in our deck…/

"Get a medic up here immediately!" Seto yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba!"

A single tear ran down Yami's cheek. _No, Yugi. If Yami Valerie hadn't interfered…then we wouldn't have needed to use Slifer. Instead of hurting our enemy…we have killed perhaps one of my only links to the past…_

/How's that/

_I felt as if I'd recognized her from my ancient past…she also carries an item, so her spirit must be someone I know. Unless she stole the item from another and fused her soul within it, but that doesn't make sense. Perhaps I should ask Isis if Valerie is connected. But for now…we must mourn._

Yami then noticed Jounouchi was gone. Yugi did, as well. /Jounouchi's gone…it's not like him to leave suddenly, when someone he cares is in trouble. I wonder…/

A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn. Jounouchi was carrying Bakura bridal-style, the pale boy's eyes barely open. Honda noticed next. "Jounouchi, what're you doing! You literally made Bakura bed, and now you're making him get up! What's the deal!"

The blonde set Bakura on his feet, holding him steady. The albino Elf waved to Seto to stop, and pressed his hands in a steeple. He closed his eyes, and began to chant.

"_Teru an brari, un arri neni smpa Ra in Osiris in Obelisk. Teru an brari, terua un lihta, thekore y yzaltuth, keshils ina orr ora restira chii!"_

A beam of light came from the sky, resting upon her. Her eyes grew bright, and she sat up, letting out a sigh. The light vanished, as she rose to her feet, blinking in confusion.

"Hi everyone," she said nervously.

Bakura smiled, and fell limp, drained from using magic. Jounouchi lifted him up, cradling the boy worriedly.

Valerie walked over to him, eyes glowing. "Katsuya, you helped save me from the darkness…thank you."

He looked startled, when she hugged him. She gasped at Bakura's condition. "He has to get back to bed right away!"

Jounouchi nodded, and her eyes fell on Yami. She smiled, walking to him. "Thank you for the good duel, Yugi."

She held out a hand. He took it. "Yes, you're welcome."

He suddenly took her other arm with his other hand, pulling her forward. Their lips met, and her eyes widened. She pulled away, eyes filling with tears. She ran off, and Yami sighed. Seto's eyes narrowed, scowling. He didn't like this.

Down in the blimp, Valerie collapsed on her bed, sobbing. _Why did he do that, in front of Seto, no less! Why, Yami, why!_

_Because he loves you, Valerie. Can't you see that?_ her yami said, coming out of the ring.

She sat up, tears still running down her face. "But he knows that I have no interest I him beyond friendship! And if Seto says directly that he doesn't like me, then Bakura's next in line! Can't he just leave me alone! Why, Yami, why did you have to kiss me!"

_He loves you. Do I have to repeat myself? Or are you deaf? He loves you, I saw it in his eyes. That's why I encouraged him to win. And the funny thing is, you love him back,_ Yami Valerie said, smirking.

Valerie shook her head, almost violently. "No, no, no! I can't! My duty is to marry Bakura and join our kingdoms together! I can't love Yami! I can't! It's impossible!"

She threw herself on the bed, her cries muffled by the pillow. She pounded her fists on the cushion beneath her, repeating, "I can't! I can't!"

Yami Valerie crossed her arms over her bust, scowling at her light's behavior. _Would you just shut up for a second and stop acting like a child, hikari? It might not be impossible for you to be with him._

Valerie's ranting and pounding stopped, and she sat up, eyes wide. "How? I can't see a way."

The dark one considered, looking serious for once. _Have you heard of Pharaoh Yugioh?_

Valerie nodded. "Yes! I'm betrothed to him!"

_What if Yami's Pharaoh Yugioh? According to the legend, he's supposed to have been missing for five thousand years, reincarnated as a human boy, and reawaken as that boy's other, darker half. And from what I know of my memories, Yami looks almost exactly like him._

Valerie brightened. "Really? So I could be with him…but he's bound to Yugi! They share a body! It's impossible for us to be together then!"

Valerie's darker half sighed. _What if the prophecy about him? He will become what he was before, when the leader of the tomb keepers calls him by his true title. Pharaoh Yugioh._

Valerie smiled. "Then it can be…thanks, yami."

_Not a problem. Anything to shut you up._

She giggled. "Love you too, yami."

She walked to the door, and it opened. "Its time to go see who'll be the next two to duel in the finals! I'm so excited."

"You should be."

"EEEEEEEK!" she shrieked, both startled and from feeling the evil so near.

Yami Valerie took over, blocking her hikari out. She whirled, seeing Malik behind her. "Hey! You should be sneaking up on people, you bastard! Or should I say, Malik?"

He drew out the Millennium Rod, pointing it at her. "How did you figure it out? No one is supposed to know my true identity!"

She laughed. "I'm not an idiot like the pharaoh and his friends. And my hikari has sensed you for quite some time now. Your evil presence is not masked. You may pretend to be our friend, but I trust my hikari's instincts better than your obvious lies!"

Malik frowned. "I wondered why she was so unfriendly when we met. She felt me, my true personality. Now that you know my secret, then I can't let you tell the others."

The rod lit up, and she chuckled, as he began to sweat from the strain. It shut off, and he growled. "How can you be impervious to my magic? I should be able to control anyone!"

She laughed maniacally, and said, "No one can control me. even another Millennium Item holder."

"Then I will make a deal with you. If you don't say a word, I'll—"

"Give me your Millennium Rod. It is what I desire from you. For I search for the seven items, so I may have power unimaginable. That is why I sought Yugi's puzzle."

Malik grinned. "Keep your silence and I'll give it to you at the end of Battle City."

She scowled. "You'd better."

* * *

But as the battle between Rishid and Jounouchi came to an end, Malik's true identity was exposed, and his yami appeared. Valerie was shaking from head to toe, she was so scared.

Yami Malik noticed her quaking frame, and grinned. "Well, well, it seems that I have a greater effect on Valerie, the one the pharaoh has his eye on, and Jounouchi's 'sister'."

He approached her, and the others backed away, though she was now frozen in fear. He took her chin in one hand, looking at her fair features. "She is very nice to look at; I see what the pharaoh covets when he looks at her."

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER, MALIK!" Jounouchi exploded, on his feet and fists clenched. He was shaking in anger, teeth gritted.

The psychotic yami laughed, turning to the enraged blonde. "Its quite amusing to find out three of my potential targets have the exact same weakness. This girl, who is a naïve fool, thanks to her yami!"

He walked away, and Valerie literally collapsed, relieved he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

The next round of the finals was to be decided. "The first duelist is…Number Six! Bakura Ryou!"

Bakura heard the announcement, and forced himself out of bed. He began his trek up to the playing field, it was slow and painful. It took him quite a while to get to the elevator, holding his left arm, which still bled heavily.

Yami Malik stood on his side of the field, waiting for his opponent to arrive, a grin on his face. "It seems that my opponent is unable to get out of bed quickly enough."

"He had one more minute till he's disqualified and the duel will go to Malik Ishtar," the referee announced.

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Bakura limped out. He was exhausted, almost asleep on his feet. His whole arm throbbed, but he was determined not to faint.

Yami Malik chuckled gleefully. "This ought to be easier than I thought. My opponent is literally on the verge of dying!"

Valerie gasped. Bakura's life force was very weak, why was he even able to walk?

"Bakura! You okay, buddy?" Jounouchi called frantically.

Bakura passed the group, not saying a word. He climbed to the middle of the platform, where Yami Malik joined him to shuffle each other's decks.

"You seem tired, Bakura. Think you should forfeit the duel?" Yami Malik taunted.

Bakura looked up. "No," he said faintly.

He held out a trembling hand, the spiky-haired yami slapping the deck into it, taking his own deck. Bakura walked as if in a trance, turning almost as if a wind could knock him over. His duel disk activated, and he drew five cards.

"Before we begin our duel, I'll give the proper settings and rules to it." Yami Malik raised his rod, and it lit up. The Shadow Realm engulfed the platform, and he laughed. "The rules will be explained as we play. Are you afraid of the dark, Bakura?"

Bakura smiled slightly. "Unfortunately for you, I was born and raised in a realm of darkness. I don't fear it; I never have, and never will."

But, unfortunately, Bakura was the first to lose life points. The rules of the game came into effect. Yami Malik looked jovial, as he said, "Since you lost life points, the Shadow Realm will pluck a memory which you fear from your mind, and show it to us all!"

Bakura gasped, holding his head, feeling himself weaken as the Shadows penetrated his mind. An image appeared between the two players, and Bakura's eyes widened, as he recognized the memory. A taller, dark-haired Elf stood over a younger version of himself.

His sobs reached the ears of all, as the memory played. "Father, why can't you ever acknowledge me as your son? What have I done to be ignored like this?"

"Because you're a weak child who can't even match his brother's skills! Now get away from me!"

"But father—!"

"Get out of my sight, boy! Go cry to your mother!"

He sobbed, as his father vanished. "Why me…?"

Yami Malik's laughter rang throughout the realm of the Shadows. "You fear of being seen as weak! I though as much!"

The duel continued, Bakura stealing the Winged Dragon of Ra from his opponent. "Now I sacrifice my three monsters for the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

It was summoned, but everyone stared, as only a golden sphere was revealed. Bakura sighed, and said, "I end my turn."

Yami Malik laughed. "Perhaps you need a lesson in the Ancient Scriptures, Bakura. Because only the one who can say the words can control the Winged Dragon! A foolish mistake to summon it to the field! So now I shall bring it under my control!"

He crossed his arms over his shoulders, and began to chant, "Great beat of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light, to bring me victory in this fight."

The onlookers gasped, as the orb began to open, light pouring from the cracks. Bakura just stared.

"Envelop the desert with you glow, and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within, so that together we may win." Yami Malik spread his arms, as he said, the final words. "Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name: Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The great golden griffin appeared, roaring in triumph. He grinned, and said, "And I'm not even half done wit my move yet! I play Holding Legs."

A pair of manacles with a Millennium symbol in the middle appeared. "When Holding Arms and Holding Legs are played together on the field, they are able to summon the Stone of Udjat."

Bakura looked back in alarm, as a large tablet appeared behind him. Yami Malik's eyes gleamed in triumph. "And since you have nothing on the field, Holding Arms and Holding Legs, seize him!"

The twin pairs of manacles surged forward, locking onto his wrists and ankles. He was bound to the tablet, and he weakly struggled to get free.

"Attack his life points and drain his strength!"

He weakly cried out, before going limp.

Valerie cried, "The next attack will kill him! Bakura, no!"

She closed her eyes, and seemed to be struggling with some force within her. She started to shake, as the Millennium Ring lit up. Everyone turned to stare at her.

Yami's eyes widened, as he felt her light powers fighting the ring's dark ones. "Valerie herself…she possesses the powers of light, not darkness. Two opposites…one will destroy the other…"

She threw her head back. "I must fly…but the darkness is holding me down…begone!"

With a burst of bright light, the Millennium Ring fell to the ground, and the back of Valerie's shirt tore, as a large pair of pure white wings sprouted out of her back.

"What is she…" Anzu whispered.

"She's—" Honda began.

"—an angel," Jounouchi finished, awed.

"No way!" Otogi cried.

With a great sweep of her wings, she landed on the platform, and they vanished with a burst of feathers. She ran to Bakura, and Yami Malik shouted, "Winged Dragon of Ra! Destroy them both!"

"Save…yourself Valerie…" Bakura said faintly.

She shook her head. "I can't let you die, just because of some game, Bakura! It's not right!"

He smiled softly. "Thank you…"

Yami ran in front of the Dragon's attack, shouting, "That's enough!"

"You can't hold Ra's attack off forever, Pharaoh!" Yami Malik taunted.

"I will not allow your darkness to taint my friends! I will shield everyone from your evil!" Yami yelled back.

Just as the attack ended, Yami's strength ran out, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Yami Malik smirked confidently. "He's run out of life points. I'm waiting."

The referee called, "This duel's winner is Malik Ishtar!"

Everything vanished, and Bakura fell on Valerie, eyes closed. She landed on her knees, and shook him. "Bakura, wake up! Bakura!"

Yami Malik passed the prone Yami, grinning wickedly. "I could send him to the Shadow Realm right now, but I still need to duel him. But you, my dear—" he said, turning to Valerie, "You interfered with my game. For that you must pay."

She looked up, eyes wide and teary with fear and sadness. "What's wrong with Bakura?"

The insane dark spirit chuckled, as he looked at Bakura. "He'll stay on the brink of death, never to awaken, but never dying. But you, my dear…I will not be so kind. So—"

He pointed the Millennium Rod at her, it lighting up. She gasped, and the next she was aware, she found herself on her knees, in a small glass chamber, shaped like a pyramid. She looked around, and saw Yami and Jounouchi walking to a lit doorway.

"C'mon, Yug', the finals are starting! We gotta go!" the blonde said joyfully.

"Yes. You're right, Jounouchi. Let's go," Yami agreed.

She started to knock on the glass, crying, "Katsuya! Yami! Help me! I'm trapped!"

They kept walking, Jounouchi excitedly chattering to the ancient spirit, seemingly oblivious to her cries. She pressed her hands on the transparent surface, tears coming down her face as she yelled, "Katsuya, please! Yami! Rescue me! Yami, Yami, YAMI!"

"No matter how hard you try, they just can't hear you. But they seem to be going to the next round of the finals, and are excited. They will do it all without you. And…I almost forgot. I'll take my card from here," Yami Malik said, taking a card from above her.

She looked up, to see another glass pyramid, though upside down, on top of the one she was in. but this one wasn't empty. Grains of sand began to pour into pour into her pyramid, and she cried, "Katsuya! Yami! Come back…"

He laughed out loud, as he returned to the normal realm. Jounouchi ran up to him, more than enraged now. "What'd you do to her, Malik? She had nothing to do with this!"

"I'm afraid that her interference couldn't go unpunished. She's gone, somewhere in the shadows. Her soul is slowly draining from her body, and very soon, she'll be forever trapped there."

"I won't take it anymore! Put 'em up, tough guy!" Jounouchi shouted, raising his fists.

"Just calm down, man!" Honda warned.

"Yeah, fighting won't bring her back, Jounouchi!" Anzu agreed.

"You should find a better way of backing up your threats, fool, or you will end up just like your 'sister', before you even get the chance to duel me!"

Yami Malik walked off the platform, a grin on his face. The others ran up to Jounouchi, where he was cradling Valerie, looking heartbroken.

"Hey guys! Yugi's waking up!" Anzu said.

Yami groaned, as he struggled to get up. His eyes fell on Valerie, who lay limply in Jounouchi's arms. "Is she all right, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi looked up, eyes full of tears. "'Fraid not, Yug'. He sent her to the Shadow Realm."

Yami's eyes narrowed. His heart felt like it had been torn to shreds. "What about Bakura? The same?"

Honda checked Bakura's pulse. "He's still alive, but unconscious."

The two were carried into where Seto's medics were. Bakura was hooked up to a heart monitor, an air mask was strapped to his face to try and regulate his breathing, and an IV was put in his arm, to give him fluids. But Valerie was just laid in a bed, half-covered in sheets.

Yami sighed, his fingers brushing her cheek. _I will get you back, Valerie. I still have to tell you how I feel. After this, I promise I'll never let anything happen to you._

Jounouchi gave Valerie a sad look, and walked out.

* * *

Well, how'd you like it? Tell me, tell me, tell me! 


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Yami came to duel Yami Malik, he was very eager to beat the spiky-haired, psychotic Egyptian darkness. It would bring back both Valerie and Bakura, one of which was very special to him.

The Millennium Necklace that Isis had given him had shown visions, mere flashes, of the future, and they looked favorable. He was confident he'd win, though he wasn't cocky. Cockiness was for the unwise.

He stood on the dueling platform, across from grinning dark side of Malik. "Now, let the games begin!"

The Shadow Realm appeared, and a familiar voice was heard.

"Help me…Please, help! …Anyone, rescue me!"

Everyone except Yami Malik gasped, looking around. The insane spirit laughed maniacally, as the pyramid hourglass appeared from the dark sky, the bottom more than half full, Valerie's hands and head barely visible above the rising surface of the sand. Her palms were pressed against the glass, her head lowered, tears running down her cheeks from beneath her closed eyelids.

"Please…help…"

She covered her face with her hands, starting to sob brokenly. It went straight to the hearts of Yami and Jounouchi. They both loved her, though one was true love and the other, brotherly.

Yami Malik laughed at the pain her saw in the pharaoh's eyes. "It's your dear friend Valerie! See how she weeps, almost all hope lost. Don't worry, Pharaoh. You'll soon join her in the Shadow Realm, once this is over!"

She vanished, but her cries remained. Yami yelled, "You monster! Why do you take such perverse pleasure in other people's pain?"

"As I said before, there's nothing I like more than toying with someone's mind. And I have so many ways to toy with yours. Bakura's the next one on my list. He'll die when you lose, Pharaoh, and his soul will be consumed by the darkness." He chuckled, before he continued. "Now meet my next victim!"

A pair of large, innocent violet eyes opened, and a very familiar voice gasped. Yami turned to see Yugi suspended above and beside him, wrists and ankles bound. "Yugi!"

"And what's twice the fun, my weaker half is on the line as well!" Yami Malik said, pointing beside him at Malik, who was bound in the same fashion to Yugi. "If you lose, your light half will be gone forever, but if you win, mine will suffer a similar fate!"

The duel started, and as it progressed, each of the hikaris lost part of their bodies, and it wasn't until Rishid appeared, weak yet determined, that the tables began to turn. With Yami's help, Malik was able to banish his darkness to the Shadows.

"I surrender the duel to Pharaoh Yugioh, the true ruler of Egypt," he announced, placing his hand over his deck.

The Shadow Realm disappeared, and Yugi reverted to normal. Yami nodded to him, then gasped, as he realized what Malik had said. His true title.

A bright glow came from the Millennium Puzzle, and it engulfed the Game King. It was completely gold, and Yugi appeared, in physical form, next to the glowing silhouette. He gasped, and backed away, eyes wide.

"Yami…"

The Puzzle no longer hung about the young teen's neck. Isis noticed this, and whispered, "The prophecy comes to pass…Pharaoh Yami transforms into Prince Yugioh of the Diamond Elves."

The light faded, and everyone gasped, as Yami opened his eyes. He wore his full regalia, his tanned skin clearly Egyptian. His ruby-red eyes and scarlet, obsidian, and gold hair made him seem even more regal. The Millennium Puzzle hung on a gold chain that was around his neck.

Malik offered him the Millennium Rod and Ring, as well as the Winged Dragon of Ra. He took them, and said, "We have to get back to the blimp. I sense something bad is going to happen very soon here."

"Yami…" Yugi said. "This…does it change anything?"

The prince sighed. "Yugi. I'm afraid it does. I'll most likely have to go back to Egypt, or wherever I am required. But…you may travel with me, until I say you must go back. Understand?"

The smaller boy nodded.

* * *

The whole group began to walk to the blimp, save Seto and Mokuba, who disappeared. Yami literally ran to the medical ward, where they'd kept Bakura and Valerie, Jounouchi close behind. 

As they burst in, they came upon Bakura, who was fully dressed and looking shaken, but fine. He was putting his shoes on, and as he bent over, a pointed ear was revealed from behind a white lock of hair.

Jounouchi faltered, and said, "Bakura, you're an Elf?"

Bakura looked up, and smiled calmly. "Took you long enough, Jounouchi. And nice hello to you too, after nearly a month of torture."

Jounouchi smiled bashfully, and rumpled the boy's already mussed up hair. "Sorry, buddy. You feeling all right?"

Bakura nodded. "I'll recover. I spent a month on the brink of death, feeling weak and helpless. Something I never want to endure again."

Jounouchi nodded, then turned to Valerie, to see Yami sitting at her side, eyes full of tears. She still looked lost, and he ran to her, crying, "Valerie, you gotta wake up! I'll do anything to get you back! Please!"

She didn't respond, just lay there. Yami looked crestfallen, as he sobbed into her chest. "I have to tell you what I feel, please come back," he said softly.

Suddenly, she began to shake, and the two jerked up, as a peal of laughter escaped her, and she opened her eyes, now giggling uncontrollably. She sat up, giving Jounouchi a nuggie, saying, "You're that desperate big brother? I never knew you felt that way!"

She then turned to Yami, throwing her arms around him. She then began to sob, Yami sighing, holding her. "Why'd it take you so long, Yugioh! I was so cold ad lonely, seeing you just beyond my reach, never turning to hear my cries, going on without me! I cried for you for so long…"

The rest was drowned out by her loud crying.

* * *

They ran to the helicopter with the rest of the group, only escaping just before the duel tower exploded. Valerie ran to one side of the windshield, crying, "Seto! No!" 

Everyone actually looked almost sorry he was gone. And very sorry Mokuba was with him.

Valerie's eyes widened, as she saw a familiar silhouette coming from the smoke. "Is that…"

A Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared, but as it came higher, the illusion changed to the Blue-Eyes White Jet, with both the Kaiba brothers inside, safe and sound. Seto was laughing, as he piloted the small plane.

Seto noticed Valerie looking at him, and gave her a cold look, before turning the jet and heading in the opposite direction.

She stared after it. _What was that look for?

* * *

_

Ooooooohh! Cliffie! Review and wait for the next chappie, my adoring fans!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve after a little wait, so read and review!

* * *

The group then parted ways, Malik, Isis and Rishid went back to Egypt by boat, Otogi left, and the group went their separate paths to their homes.

Over the next few months, Valerie recovered, and went back to work.

Yami came into the bar where she worked. He'd changed into some normal clothes; a blue sleeveless top, and blue leather pants. He was still adorned with his royal jewelry. He sat at the counter, and she said, "What'll it be?"

He smiled sadly. "A word."

She faltered, and sighed, back turned to him. "What do you want?"

He leaned on his crossed arms, which rested on the countertop. "I want to know why you've secluded yourself from the rest of us. Especially me. Bakura's told me that you're betrothed to me, and once you return to your clan and present yourself, we are to be married. What's the problem?"

She sighed. "I'm not ready. I just can't be that committed to just one person for the rest of time. You've waited five thousand years. I'm only seventeen."

He tilted his head to the side. "So am I."

She threw her hands up. "But you were made to mature early. I'm still a child in my mind."

He was interrupted by the bartender. "Hey Valerie, this Egyptian tart buggin' you?"

Yami snorted. She lowered her head. "No, I'm fine."

The man glared at Yami, and said, "All right, but if I think you're bothering her, then I'll have you removed, hussy."

Yami rolled his eyes. She smiled behind her hand. The bartender walked back to where he'd been cleaning a glass. The spiky-haired Elf turned back to the nervous girl.

"What's with your boss?" he muttered.

She looked timidly at the older man, and whispered, "He's been trying to advance on me. He was drunk one evening, and ripped my top halfway off. I had to escape rather quickly."

Yami just stared in disbelief. How could someone do that to an innocent girl?

"Hey Val! You've got mail!"

She nodded, and hesitantly walked over, taking the white envelope. "Thank you."

As she turned to go, she winced, and Yami's eyes narrowed. Had the man just pinched her butt? He frowned, as she came back, looking at the address, before opening it. Her lips moved, as she read it, then her face fell.

She took it, and said, "Excuse me."

She walked to the phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a young boy's voice answered.

"Yes, can you get your older brother on the phone?" she asked.

"Sure," the voice said.

"Thank you."

She waited a moment, and then an older-sounding male voice came on. "Hello?"

"Yes, I don't quite understand what you meant in the letter," she started.

"Can't you read?" the voice demanded.

"Yes, I can," she replied.

"Then you should know exactly what I meant," he said coldly.

"But why?" she asked tearfully.

"You cheated on me, you slut!"

"But—"

"No buts! I saw how you kissed Yami, you stupid hussy!"

"I—"

"I'm the one talking! To think I actually wanted a relationship with you, you whore!"

"Listen—"

"No, you listen! You say you love me, but your actions prove otherwise!"

"But I…I didn't…"

"Bakura said that you like Yami over me! So that is a third strike for you, bitch!"

"Bakura said…?"

"Yes, he did! And I can come to the conclusion that you were cheating on me!"

"But…" She sniffed, and lowered her head to hide the tears. "I understand. Thank you for getting my things back for me."

"One act of kindness that you didn't deserve!"

"Y-yes—"

"Yes, and goodbye!"

"…goodbye."

He slammed down the phone. She slowly hung up, she looked at if she was about to fall over. She walked over to Yami, and she turned away, shoulders shaking. The other looked concerned. "You all right? Who did you talk to?"

She shook her head. She threw her towel down, and walked out. Yami followed, and she was able to keep herself together until she reached her tiny apartment. She fumbled with the key, and let herself in. She fell to her knees, and she began to sob. Yami came in, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked over to her, and knelt next to her. He embraced her from behind, and she cried harder, soaking the letter that was crumpled in her hands.

"What's wrong, Valerie?" he whispered.

She turned to him, and leaned against his shoulder. "S…eto…"

He gasped. "What about Kaiba? Did he hurt you?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and whimpered, "He called me a slut, stupid, hussy, whore, everything he could think of. He dumped me, and I didn't even know we were together. What'll I do now?"

He held her close. "Just cry. I'll let you. Calm down, and we'll figure it out together."

There was a loud knock that made her jump to her feet and back into a wall. He stood, and came over to her. "Who is it?"

"My boss. He knows I'm here."

He nodded. "We must leave. Pack your things."

She went to her room, and came back with a pair of blue cloaks and a longbow with a quiver of arrows on her back. She pulled one over her head, and he followed suit, walking with her to her window. She pushed it open, and jumped to the ground. He copied her move, and they fled into the city.

They told their friends to leave notes at home, and that they were going on an adventure. Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Yugi, and Bakura followed the pair to the outskirts of the city.

"We should head for my clan, which is just north of the city, in the darkest part of the forest. They ought to protect us and give us directions to the Ocean Elf clan on the seashore east of there," Bakura said, as they stopped for a breather.

Jounouchi fell on his knees, panting. "We've been running for miles, can't we take a rest?"

Bakura turned to him, frowning. "Now is not the time to rest. We need to reach the forest by nightfall. Get up, and let's get going."

Honda grabbed the blonde by the back of the jacket, and said, "Come on, Jounouchi. Might as well please our guide."

Honey-brown eyes narrowed. "Hey, I didn't sign up for a hike through the woods. We're still recovering from Battle City!"

Yami turned to the pair, and said, "Get up, Jounouchi. You decided to follow us. So you have to walk until Bakura says its time to rest. And don't think you were the one worst off from Battle City. Remember Valerie."

Jounouchi's eyes widened, and he nodded, getting up and the group started to walk again.

As they reached the forest, Anzu looked around. "It's so peaceful. Will we be camping here tonight?"

Bakura looked around the small clearing, and nodded. "Jounouchi, take this bucket and fill it with water."

The blonde sighed, and did as he was told. "Where's the water source?"

The albino Elf pointed to the right. "Just a few yards away is a river. And be careful, I sense that someone is watching us."

Jounouchi nodded, and trudged off. Honda said, "I'll get the firewood, Bakura."

Bakura nodded his thanks. Yugi looked around. "What should I do, Bakura?"

"You can go help Honda."

"What about me?" Anzu asked.

The pale-haired boy chuckled. "A lady needn't do anything. Though Valerie's going hunting. She's the best hunter in the group, I should know, she can hit anything within a mile, if she has a clear sighting of it."

The Elvish princess nodded, lifting her bow and slipping into the trees like a shadow.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here's chapter thirteen!

* * *

Jounouchi found the stream, looking around cautiously, before bending over to get some water. He jumped, as an arrow hit the ground next to his right shoe. He dropped the bucket, and stood slowly, his hands above his head. "Who's there?" he whispered fearfully.

"Well, well, what's this? What would a human be doing in this part of the forest, walking around as if he owns it?" a feminine voice said from the trees.

"I…I didn't mean to trespass, whoever you are," the blonde said, quivering in anticipation.

Just to his right, a slender figure, female, stepped out of the trees, green eyes narrowed, light green skin drawn taut against toned limbs, a bow in her hand with an arrow nocked at him. A pair of pointed ears peeked out from beneath the long, leaf-green hair. A long green cloak enveloped her frame, hood lowered, only opened at where the arms were raised, exposing a green tunic, leggings, and boots.

"Don't move an inch. At this distance, I won't miss hitting you," she threatened, moving slightly closer.

He gritted his teeth, eyes wide with fear, as he waited for this female Elf's next move. She lowered her bow, and raised an eyebrow, curiously studying him. "Now why would you come into the woods so unequipped to even defend yourself? Not a weapon on you."

He lowered his hands slowly, and swallowed, biting his lip before answering. "I…I'm with a group. They're just over there, if you'd let me show you."

She considered, frowning slightly. "Well, let's see…hmmm…what would you do if I said no?"

He tensed. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…_ he thought, until he heard a familiar voice call, "Jounouchi? Where are you?"

A worried-looking Bakura came into the small clearing, and gasped, as he found the blonde frozen, with an Elf next to him. He immediately drew his bow, and hissed, "Stand down, Woodland Elf, or I'll kill you on the spot!"

The female Elf stiffened, and turned to face the pale Elf. "You're a…Moon Elf." She gasped, falling onto one knee. "Prince Bakura! I didn't know you had returned so soon!"

Jounouchi blinked, confused by the whole thing. "What's all this about? What's she talking about, Bakura?"

Bakura lowered his bow, and walked over to them. "I am what you would call a Moon Elf. I hold the powers of the moon, and the power of my magic depends on the moon itself. If it's full, I have great power, if it's gone, I have scarcely any power at all." He turned to the Woodland Elf. "Your name, Woodland Elf, since you already know mine."

She looked up. "Aria."

The blonde scratched his head, utterly puzzled by all this. "I'm leaving. This is all too confusing for me."

He got some water, and walked back towards the camp. Bakura nodded. "You may rise. What is your business here, so near Night Elf lands?"

She sighed. "I was just coming over here for a drink, when I noticed the human was drawing water from the river. I know any human that comes into our lands must die. But I didn't know he was under Night Elf protection. Forgive me for this crime."

He nodded again, and raised a hand. "Then join us in our quest."

She hesitated for a moment, then nodded. She placed her hand in his, and they shook slightly, before they both went back to the camp. Valerie and Yami stood at the appearance of this new Elf. She bowed, and said, "I am Aria of the Woodland Elves, and I am joining you on your quest. Prince Bakura has allowed me to do so peacefully."

Valerie sat down again, having had skinned and cleaned a rabbit, and was now in the middle of cleaning and scaling a fish. She sliced its head and tail off, before throwing it in the bucket of boiling water, making fish stew. She did the same to a second and third, then cleaned her knife and hands.

Yugi had watched her the whole time, silently. "Could you teach me how to do that?"

She smiled, and rumpled his hair affectionately. "Perhaps during breakfast tomorrow."

He smiled brightly, and Aria sat next to Valerie. She said softly, "How old is that one?"

She nodded to Yugi. Valerie chuckled. "Sixteen."

Aria nodded again. "I would've guessed ten at most. He looks so small and innocent at this age. I wonder if he'll grow more."

She shrugged, then looked up to find Yami still on his feet, gazing at her. He jerked his head towards the darkening forest, and started to walk in that direction. "Sorry, but I have some business to attend to," she said to the Woodland Elf, and followed the Elven prince into the trees.

After a moment, Jounouchi got up and followed. Honda sat next to the female Elf. "What do you think that was all about?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Who's the golden-haired man?"

"Oh, that's Jounouchi. We've been together since grade school."

She nodded. "And you are?"

He smiled. "I'm Honda. The most mature of the group."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Right."

Aria cut off Honda's retort by pressing her lips against his. They fell backwards, and the three watching gasped, then Bakura chuckled. "I knew she liked him at first glance."

Yugi sighed. "Hey Bakura, how long will it take to reach the darkest parts of the forest?"

Bakura looked at the trees. "Matters the weather tomorrow. If it rains, it may take a week. In fair weather, another day or two. But be wary tonight, for my kin may choose to approach us, or any of the Woodland, Wind, or River Elves. And unless I stop them, they might capture or kill you. Understand? Not many humans have ever left this area of the forest alive."

Anzu shivered. "Will they attack us if you're here?"

"As long as one Elf stays, no. and we have four. Aria, Yami, Valerie, and myself, and I don't require much sleep. Night Elves usually only sleep three hours a day, though during the colder months, some sleep nearly twenty."

"Oh, so that's why I've never seen you sleep much!" Yugi exclaimed.

Bakura nodded, smiling. "Yes, of course."

* * *

Romance! I love it!

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long space between updates!

* * *

Valerie followed Yami to a moonlit overhang of a large lake. He stopped, and turned to her. "Valerie, I have to know…do you consider this a relationship any more than an arranged marriage?"

She'd had it. She exploded, "What do you want from me! For me to fall at your feet and act like a submissive girl! Or do you wish for a true relationship that includes love! What do you want!"

He sighed. "I just want to know what you want, Valerie. I want to place you first."

"I want to be left alone. I've had it with a committed relationship. All it brings is pain. I tried being with Seto, but he advanced too quickly, and I doubt he even loved me. After I waited for him for six months straight, then through Battle City, none of that seemed to matter to him. He insulted me, and left me broken. Jounouchi was right, he was a heartless jerk."

She lowered her head, tears beginning to appear in her eyes. Yami moved closer. "I've tried to get closer, ever since we…talked. All I wanted was you. I kept my distance while you were with Kaiba, but now that he's leaving you alone, and I've found out that we're going to be married, I want to learn more about you. I know you've been hurt, but I want to heal you."

She turned away from him. "Try again in about six months, my heart's been broken, and I have to put it back together."

He grabbed her shoulders, and snapped, "Haven't you been listening! I want to help you through that! If only you'll let me!"

WHACK! Her hand connected with his cheek. And it wasn't a love tap, either. "You jerk! I said I want to be left alone!"

She ran off the overhang, and flew away. Yami sighed, holding his wounded cheek. Jounouchi came out from his hiding place, and put a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder.

"You're taking it the wrong way, man. If you try and push, she'll pull farther away. Do you know how I became so close to her? I kept my distance, but gave her the support she needed. And unless she was being negative, I never yelled at her. I suppose if I'd wanted to, we could've been together by now, but I said firmly that that's not what I wanted. I wanted to be her big brother, not her boyfriend."

Yami turned to Jounouchi. "But Jounouchi, I'm in love with her. I'm trying to be patient, but I've waited so long for her, that I'm not going to wait anymore. She's being unreasonable."

The blonde sighed, patting Yami on the back. "She's confused. Kaiba just let her down. She's still pining over him. She loves you, but she's afraid you'll leave her too, once you get close enough. If you argue with her, you won't get anywhere. She can be as stubborn, or more so than me even. She's a really naïve girl, but not so naïve that she'll fall into your arms the second you ask her to. You have to prove to her that you won't leave her, like I did. She knows I won't abandon her, that I'll be there when she needs me.

"If you want me to, I'll wait for her to come back. I'll talk to her. Just keep your distance until I'm done. Should be fine by tomorrow. 'Kay?"

Yami nodded, and walked back to the camp, only returning to give Jounouchi a slice of cooked rabbit and a small bowl of fish soup. The blonde waited, nibbling and sipping. When the moon, a crescent, was at its highest point, she came back, landing on the cliff, facing the lake. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

He stood, walking to her. He knelt by her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Val…"

She turned, and hugged him, bawling into his chest. He ran a hand down her back, then back up, going across one of her wings, caressing the unearthly-soft feathers. She sniffed, and he murmured, "Val, why do you push Yami away?"

She exhaled slowly, and whispered, "He just doesn't understand. He wants to talk it through with me, but I feel so uncertain right now. The man who I thought loved me, left me. He called me so many horrible things. What if Yami does the same? I'll never want to love again."

He pulled her back, so he could look into her eyes. "Val, I don't think he'll do that. He loves you. He'd never leave you. Kaiba's just an egotistic jerk. All he thinks about is himself. He needed something to use as an outlet for his emotions. Unfortunately, that was you. Yami won't treat you like that, he's not Kaiba. You know that. He's done tons of things for you; don't you think you need to repay him?"

She nodded, and he nodded back. "Come on. You need to eat and get some sleep."

They walked to the camp, and she ate the remaining bits of food, then snuggled into her bedroll. Jounouchi lay down next to her, looking around before relaxing.

His soft snores reached Bakura, who was standing by the fire, ever wary.

* * *

Arguments! Will this relationship last?

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone woke up the next morning, walking about the campsite, packing everything up. Jounouchi woke up last, and said, "Where's Valerie?"

The rest of the group just noticed. Yami said, "I'll go find her."

He ventured off into the woods, weaponless. He found her near the stream, bow out, arrow drawn back to her ear. She was as still as a statue, poised. A low and ominous growl came from the dark trees, making Yami jump. A pair of green eyes appeared in the shadows, far too big to be just a normal forest creature. She let the arrow fly, and one of the eyes disappeared, followed by a roar of anger.

She started to back up. "It's a dragon. Run!"

She turned, and pushed Yami, both of them starting to run. They emerged into the campground, and she cried, "Bakura! A forest dragon is coming!"

The pale boy gasped. "Come! The cliffs of the River Elves are near!"

The group ran, following Bakura. They ran through the trees, leaping over logs and dodging trees, till a gap in the ground made them pause. All except the Moon Elf, who immediately jumped, flying over the twelve foot ravine like it was nothing. "Jump! Or face death by a land dragon!"

Jounouchi looked at the gap, and backed up, before running and leaping over, landing shakily by Bakura. Anzu followed, though a bit surer with her landing than Jounouchi.

Honda seized Yugi by the shirt. "Hey Jounouchi! Catch!"

"Whoooooah!" Yugi cried, being thrown across, caught by his blonde friend. Aria followed simultaneously, landing lightly on the other side. She turned, and reached out.

"Honda!"

The brunette boy jumped, catching her outstretched hand.

Only Yami and Valerie remained. A sudden, violent vibration came through the ground, and it began to crumble beneath their feet. Yami jumped first, landing safely on the opposite side, but Valerie, who hesitated for a couple of seconds, leapt short, and began to fall.

"Valerie!" the group cried, as she screamed, falling from view.

But, her very fingertips caught the edge. She hung dangerously at the edge, unable to get a hold with her other hand, since it was clutching her bow.

"No!" Yami shouted, running to her, reaching out.

As her fingers slipped, he caught her hand. She trembled, as he strained to pull her up. As this happened, the dragon appeared on the other side. An arrow stuck out of its bleeding eye socket, and it roared, green scales shimmering over its muscled body. It was lizard-like, with sharp spikes from snout to tail. Its glowing green eye glistened, as it eyed Valerie.

It inhaled, and blew a stream of fire at her. The green flames made Yami pull back and cover his face. This action, though, made him let go of Valerie.

"You idiot!" Jounouchi yelled.

He stood, and gasped. He pulled his shirt and cloak off, plunging down after the falling girl. "Valerie! I'm coming!"

"They're both doomed," Honda said, staring down at the two falling figures.

"Wait a moment," Bakura said, gazing at Yami's form. "Why would he throw off his shirt and cloak? It doesn't make sense at all."

"He wanted to commit suicide faster," Jounouchi sneered.

Valerie fell, feeling that death was near. She suddenly saw a silhouette falling after her, though she couldn't tell who it was…it had a pair of shimmering limbs…

The dragon wasn't done yet with its rampage. It was about to blow another jet of fire, when a sudden, loud noise went off, and it went limp, falling into the deep ravine.

"What the…" Anzu wondered.

"That sounded like…" Yugi said, peering over at the other side of the large crack. "…gunfire."

"No way," Jounouchi said, staring. "It couldn't be."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large black stallion, carrying a rider, leaped over the chasm. It landed on the side the group was on, whinnying and pawing the ground. Everyone except Aria gasped.

"It's Kaiba!" Five out of the six gaped.

The multi-billionaire was atop the black horse, wearing his blue duster over his black outfit. A rifle was on his back, and he smirked. It faltered, when he found two missing. "You'd better be thankful I saved you from that overgrown lizard. Where's Yami and Valerie?"

Yugi pointed down. But as he did, a tan-skinned arm covered in gold emerged from the edge, then another, followed by Yami's head, then the rest of him. Valerie's arms were around his neck, and she was paralyzed in fear.

"Did anyone miss me?" he asked, grinning.

Valerie recovered, and fell to the ground, relieved to be alive. Jounouchi grabbed Yami by the biceps. "Don't ever do that again! We thought you committed suicide!"

"Correction: you thought he committed suicide," Anzu said snidely.

Yami laughed. "Don't be silly. I had every intention of surviving."

He was let go by the worried blonde, and picked up his clothing, pulling them back on. He turned to Seto, and frowned. "What are you doing here, Kaiba?"

"I just saved you geeks from that big lizard. It's a shame that you all came out here without weapons," Seto said, smirking all the wider.

Valerie leapt up, and walked over to Yami. She didn't even look at Seto, as she put her arms around the spiky-haired prince. Yami looked startled, and Jounouchi smiled, watching the two.

Bakura spoke, spoiling the moment. "Come on, everyone. Our destination isn't far."

The group headed into the woods, and as they traveled, the forest became darker and darker, until Yami had to light a couple of torches. Seto looked about, wary, as he walked his horse, since it was too dark to ride without risk getting hit by something overhead.

It was so dark, they didn't notice till too late that they were surrounded. All the humans instantly tensed, looking at each of the Elves warily. Each had long black hair, black eyes, white skin, and black clothing covered with cloaks; and just as many arrows were pointed at the whole group.

The lead Elf, who was slightly taller, smiled slightly as he mocked, "The humans were so loud, we could've hunted them blindfolded."

Bakura smiled, walking closer. "Vahnin."

The Elves bowed. "Prince Bakura. We're surprised that you survived the dragon. Come. We'll shelter you for the night."

They were led to a forest of glowing buildings. The houses looked almost ghostly, hanging in the huge trees. "My prince and Valerie, come with me, the rest of you will be led to a resting place, 'til you are called to meet the king."

Bakura and Valerie nodded, following Vahnin up a long stairway which went around a giant tree, to a large palace which twinkled like the night sky. They entered it, and Vahnin said, "Prince Bakura, I'm very sorry, but I must inform you that your father is dead."

Bakura gasped. "What! How! When!"

"He was murdered by enemy spies, just a week ago."

The younger Elf nodded. "I accept my position."


	16. Chapter 16

Next chapter for you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jounouchi growled, as he paced. "I hate waiting like this. And what's with the creepy singing?"

Yami shushed him. "It's a lamentation for someone who's just passed away. It's sad, it tells of all the good things they did in life, and how they'll be dearly missed."

Anzu sighed. "I like it. It's beautiful."

Seto sat next to his horse, eyes narrowed, frowning. He didn't say anything, but he looked like he didn't like this one bit, as if he was being forced into believing this. This magical world of Elves.

Yugi was enchanted by the unearthly vocalizing. "It's enchanting. Yet sad, like Yami said."

Honda and Aria were silent, listening to the mourning. They held hands, sitting next to each other.

Vahnin walked up to them. "It is time to meet the king."

They all followed him to the palace, where they were stopped several steps from the top. A pair of Elves walked down, both looking almost angelic in the bright light. The male was clad in white robes, hair slightly uneven, but whiter than what he wore. He had wizened brown eyes, and skin paler than the moon. Peeking from between his parted bangs was a black circlet with a stone that shone like the moon set in the middle.

The female had silky robes on, white, hair pulled back in a half-ponytail, her bangs in her face, yet not covering it, all silvery-gold. She was pale like the male, but had deep, ocean-blue eyes that sparkled in wisdom and mystery.

The king led her by the hand, and he spoke first, his voice low and confident. "Welcome to the city of the Night Elves, _Chandiezer_. It has been a long time since humans have entered here. Most were killed. But Prince Bakura and Valerie have begged me to spare your lives."

Jounouchi stepped forward, demanding, "Where are they?"

The king nodded slowly. "Dead."

The whole group, excluding Seto, gasped. Yami whispered, "Dead?"

The pale Elf nodded. "They unfortunately died, and now their names will be added to our records as those who did not survive in our palace. Now, go and rest for the night, we will direct you to the Ocean Elf clan in the morning, and provide food, horses, clothing, and weapons for your journey, to compensate for your loss."

As he turned to go, Jounouchi yelled, "What! You're not going to sympathize with us! All you're doing is—"

"—helping you complete your journey," the king finished for the blonde. "Do not take your anger out on the ones not responsible for their deaths. It is unfortunate, but there is nothing else we can do."

Everyone hung their heads, save Seto, who just looked at the king's retreating back coldly. Vahnin spoke up. "Come. I will lead you back to your resting place."

As the group walked back to the abode, the strange female Elf which had appeared with the king passed them, walking gracefully, as if she was floating. Yami stared as she passed, entranced, and followed her, straying from the group. Yugi called after him, "Yami, where are you going?"

She walked through the dark trees, then descended down a short, stone stairway, and he followed, walking not so silently. She stopped at a flowing waterfall, gazing into the crystal clear pool.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You don't look like a Night Elf."

She didn't look up. "I am the princess of the High Elves. Kessiandra. What is your name and clan of origin?"

He stepped closer, her beautiful voice drawing him to her. "I am Prince Yugioh of the Diamond Elves. What is your business here? It's obvious you're not part of this clan."

She shook her head. "No. I was to be married to the king, but I have discovered another suitor that takes priority over him. And he just arrived here."

She turned to him, large blue eyes locked on him. "You're a Diamond Elf, and my clan's heirs are destined to join with yours. Do you understand this?"

He nodded, and held out a hand. "I suppose we are to be married then."

She smiled slightly, her hands reaching for his face. He gasped, as she closed the space between them, chastely kissing him. He felt his face heat up, as he placed his hands on her shoulderblades, holding her close.

_Yugioh…I cannot explain what I feel…it's as if I've loved you all my life,_ she whispered silently in his head.

He nodded, and parted with her. "But…I'm sworn to another…or am I? Was Valerie really the one I was bound to?"

Her eyes widened, and a single tear fell from the outer corner of one, and he gasped, as he caught it, the glittering tear now strangely solid. "What's this…?"

She opened his palm, and picked up the tear. "I haven't actually cried in a long time…but…my tears solidify into diamonds, if they're made from pure emotion. Please…let me be your brideto-be."

He smiled, and she looked at him curiously. "Valerie is dead. You are just as good, if not better than she, and I've just met you."

The tear suddenly glowed, and he looked down at his hand, and saw it was now set in a silver pendant shaped like an "X", that hung on a matching chain. She smiled, and lifted it. "This necklace is a gift for you. It transformed, because you made the sorrow into happiness."

He took it, and put it around his neck, where it hung just below his collarbone. "The others must be worrying about me by now. Let's go back, and let them meet you as well."

She nodded, smiling softly.

* * *

Please review! 


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the extra long wait, but I just forgot to update till now.

Next chappie!

* * *

Jounouchi was now sitting, instead of pacing. "Whoever that beautiful Elf was, I want to see her again."

Anzu hit him over the head. "Why are you thinking about some Elfish lady! Poor Bakura and Valerie. Aria, are they singing a lamentation for them?"

The Woodland Elf shook her head. "No, they sing about the rise of a new king. He is wise and powerful, yet young."

Honda grumbled, "These Elves don't know what to sing about at the right time."

Seto nodded in agreement. He sighed soundlessly, thinking about Valerie. He hadn't been able to apologize to her about what he had said. He had too quickly judged her, but now it was too late. She was gone forever, and he couldn't do anything about it. Nothing he had could change this tragedy.

Yugi was the only one who slept, though restlessly.

Yami returned, Kessiandra next to him. Jounouchi stood, staring at her. She merely glanced at him, and moved slightly closer to her fiancé. Seto, being the observant one, saw their joined hands. He glanced up at Yami, a smirk on his face.

"Someone sure heals fast."

The spiky-haired pharaoh frowned, and the Elvin girl lowered her head. Aria stood, and bowed slightly. "She must be a princess, though I do not recognize her type."

Kessiandra looked up shyly, touching her silver circlet with her free hand. Jounouchi curiously walked up to her. "You all right? You seem to be a little intimidated by us."

She looked at the ground, and said softly, "I've never seen a human before, so I am."

Anzu smiled, approaching the shy princess slowly. She held out a hand, which the shorter girl stared at blankly. "I'm Mazaki Anzu, friend of the pharaoh. I'm pleased to meet you."

Kessiandra smiled slightly, still staring at the human girl's outstretched hand. "As am I, but I am wondering, what gesture do you wish to initiate with your hand?"

Anzu laughed lightly, and said, "Put your hand in mine, and I'll show you."

Hesitantly she did so, and the brunette girl shook it gently. "This is a human greeting. Shaking hands."

Blinking a bit, she finally smiled, nodding. Jounouchi grinned. "Hey, I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, I'm friends with Yami here, too."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Yami?"

Yami nodded, patting her shoulder. "That's another name they call me by. It means darkness."

She looked up at him adoringly. "It suits you."

Tristan waved slightly, though he kept sitting. "I'm Honda Hiroto. Nice to meet you."

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled brightly. "And you, as well."

Seto didn't say anything, but Kessiandra noticed him once more, and let go of Yami's hand, almost gliding to him. "And your name, sir?"

He snorted. "Kaiba Seto," he muttered.

She blinked, and put a finger on her head. "Hmmm…that name…it's very nice."

He nodded, looking down again. She then took notice of Yugi, who was barely rousing. He sat up, looking groggy. "Uh…who are you?"

Her deep blue eyes wandered his face. "He looks just like Yugioh, but smaller, paler, and his hair is a little tamer."

Yugi stood, still shorter than she by about four inches. "I'm Motou Yugi. Your name, my lady?"

She lowered her head. "I am disinclined to say at the time."

Half of them looked confused, and Yugi said, "Huh?"

She smiled faintly. "It means not right now."

She walked back to Yami, and turned to the group. "It is late, and you all need some rest. I bid you all good night."

* * *

The next morning, Yami woke first, and he stood, sneaking out of the dwelling. He wandered through the dark forest, until he reached a sunlit spot at the edge of the forest. He spotted Kessiandra standing in a field of green, and she let out a low whistle.

He jerked, as he heard a loud neigh. He looked around, and saw a horse, pure white, running towards her. As it neared her, he noticed its long, sparkling white mane and tail, then the swirled horn in the middle of its forehead. It stopped in front of her, nuzzling her neck, as she petted its mane.

"A unicorn…" he whispered, and she turned to him.

"Yugioh…you're up and about early. I'm usually the only one up at this time."

He then noticed, as she turned, that she was wearing a pure white tunic which reached just shy of her knees, light gray boots made of a soft-looking leather which nearly reached again her knees, pure white tights in between the two articles of clothing. A cloak which matched her boots enveloped her frame, open to show her other clothing, the hood down.

"Is that really a unicorn?" he asked.

She looked at him funny. "What do you think it looks like? What're you, raised by humans?"

He lowered his head, and murmured, "My memories from five thousand years ago are hidden from me."

She looked sad. "Oh. I'd actually wanted to ask you about your past. What do you remember?"

He looked up again, and said, "The first thing I remember is being with the boy you met last night named Yugi. I had been brought back as his dark half, only a spirit…"

They talked for quite some time, until the sound of many hoofbeats shocked them to attention. They saw the others of the group ride up, all dressed in Elvish clothing and armor. Anzu was wearing a short sword which looked like it was made of pure crystal on her belt. Honda had a longer sword, steel, on his. Yugi had a dagger, and Jounouchi was holding a bow, a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Hey Yami! Its time to go!" the brunette girl called.

He looked back to Kessiandra, and stroked her cheek. "Then I guess this is goodbye."

She looked at him as if he was nuts. "Whatever gave you that idea?" She turned to the unicorn, and straddled its back. "I'm going with you."

He gasped. "But…this journey will be long and hard. A lady like you shouldn't have to travel."

She laughed. "I was born and raised in the cold and snowy mountains. This place is warm and cozy compared."

He smiled. "All right, you can come with us."

She reached into her cloak, and drew out a bow and quiver of arrows. "These are for you."

He took them, and fingered the finely-carved bow. "Thank you. For protection?"

She shook her head. "No, hunting."

He nodded, and looked at it again, almost as if he didn't know what to do with it. "All right."

He straddled the spare horse Jounouchi was leading, and straddled it. "Which way do we go, then?"

She turned her steed, and pointed. "East. Towards the coast. _Theri!"

* * *

_

Please review, sinceI need to know if you people who read my fics like or dislike it. Please?


	18. Chapter 18

New chapter! Sorry I'm late, since I haven't had time to get on very much.

Now's the time to read into who this Elvish girl might be!

* * *

The group rode on till sunset, and they stopped at the edge of a wide river. Yami went hunting, and Jounouchi talked with Kessiandra. "My lady, can I ask you a favor?"

She nodded. "Yes?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I have this feeling that I know you. Have you ever been to Domino City before?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean? What's Domino City?"

He sighed in defeat. "I guess not. But I'm positive I've seen you somewhere before. You look really familiar." He then gasped. "Say my name."

She blinked confusedly. "Jounouchi?"

He shook his head. "No, my first name."

"I thought Jounouchi was your first name. You said it first when you introduced yourself."

He smiled tiredly, and said, "How long have you been in Japan for?"

She smiled back. "Just a little over a year now. I've lived with the Night Elf clan, after my family was mysteriously murdered."

His eyes widened. "No way…it can't be…Valerie!"

She gasped, as he took hold of her shoulders. "Who's this Valerie of which you speak? Unhand me this instant!"

He nearly shook her, and yelled, "It's me, Katsuya! Don't you remember me?"

She cried out, looking absolutely terrified. "No! Let me go!"

She wretched herself from his grip, running from him. "Valerie, come back!"

Her screams echoed through the small camp, as she fled from who she thought was a madman. Honda saw her, he started laughing, not understanding the situation. "Whatcha doing, Jounouchi? Get her!"

Seto looked up, and frowned. "Jounouchi, stop chasing her right now!"

She ran to the blue-eyed brunette, hugging him, seeking protection. "Help me! He's trying to manhandle me roughly!"

He looked taken aback by her forwardness. She sobbed into his shirt, cowering as Jounouchi shouted, "That's Valerie, Kaiba! Don't you recognize her? You were close to her once!"

She shook her head, crying, "He's wrong! I haven't seen you before we met in _Chandiezer_!"

Seto listened to her talk. "You have a very similar accent to a mix of American and Japanese, for an Elf who's never seen a human before."

She let go of him, and backed away slowly. "You too…Keep away from me!"

She darted between them, and ran for dear life around the campground, shrieking on top of her lungs for Yami. Said pharaoh came running barely a moment later, yelling, "Jounouchi, stop chasing her this instant!"

She grabbed him around the neck, tears streaming down her face. "He's saying he knows me from a time before this, and that I'm this 'Valerie' girl! I swear I have no idea what he's talking about!"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Really? Why would you make such an accusation, Jounouchi? You've just met her less than two days ago."

Jounouchi stubbornly walked up to the pair. "She is Valerie, I know it! She acts just like her, has just a slight change in her looks, and that necklace she's wearing! That's Valerie's! I know it because of the one time she showed me, when she was going blind!"

Kessiandra shook her head like mad, burying her face in her fiancé's shoulder. "No, no, no! It's not true!"

Yami considered. "Hmmm…this does seem a little suspicious. Why would you arrive with the king, if not to marry him?"

She nodded. "I was going to marry King Bakura, but he said that you were the one I was supposed to marry, since you have seniority."

"What?" everyone around her exclaimed. "_King_ Bakura?"

"I thought he was dead!" Jounouchi said, gaping.

She shook her head. "No, he's not dead. He never died, who told you this?"

"He did!" Honda accused. "He said Bakura and Valerie were dead!"

She tilted her head in confusion. "But to Elves, dying doesn't always mean that the individual is deceased. King Bakura is quite alive, he has inherited his father's throne, since his father was killed barely a week ago. We were to be married, until Prince Yugioh came, and he gave me up to him."

"That sounds awfully like what Bakura said about Valerie," Yami stated.

She sighed. "No one believes me? Fine, I'll just go and meditate for now."

She walked off into the tall grass, and Jounouchi moved to go after her, but Yami stopped him. "What proof, physical proof, do you have that she's Valerie? She might have taken the necklace from Valerie after her death."

"Her accent is the same, she's the same height, the same figure just a little more toned, her hairstyle is the same, her movements, her attitude, just about everything about her is like Valerie!" Jounouchi reasoned.

"Her wings, what if they were the same as Valerie's?" Yami suggested.

"What wings?" Yugi asked.

Jounouchi sighed resolutely. "Only Yami and I have ever seen them, the night before that dragon attacked us. They were large, like an angel's. Pure white, unearthly soft."

"How pretty!" Anzu cried, eyes shining. "Why don't you ask her to show them?"

Seto frowned. "She may not trust us for the time being. So it might be some time, if at all, if we see her wings."

Yami nodded. "Let's go to bed, it's late."

* * *

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Here's another one!

Ooooh, I can feel an awkward moment coming!

Or is it?

* * *

The next morning Kessiandra didn't get near them, until a week later, when they stopped by a partially deep creek, only one day from the Ocean Elf clan. She walked off towards the creek, and Jounouchi nudged Yami. "Now's your chance. She's alone, and you know where she's going."

Yami nodded, and walked after her, seeing her walking towards the riverbank. He was about to go to a more secluded hiding place, when her hair fell down past her hips, and her pure white tunic dropped to the ground, followed by her cloak, boots and tights. She stepped into the water, beginning to wash herself.

He wanted to move, even go closer, but he was glued to the spot, by her beauty in the moonlight. It gave her features an ethereal glow, as she threw her pair back, wringing it out gently. The sight of her bare body jolted him into moving again, and he dropped to his knees, crawling through the grass to the edge of the water, parting it to gaze at her from behind. She ran her fingers through her hair, as if tempting him to come closer, and he quickly shed his clothes, stepping into the cool water.

He swam towards her, the water warming up as he passed through it. As he surfaced a few feet from her, she turned, and gasped, turning a shade of red that resembled cherry. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, as she stood there, frozen, arms over her exposed chest, in the waist-deep water. He stepped slowly closer, trying not to scare her, but she opened her mouth to shriek, only to have him cover it with a hand.

"Shhh, don't scream. I didn't mean to stumble across you in such a rude manner. But you are beautiful."

She stiffened slightly, then relaxed, averting her eyes as he lowered his hand. "I wasn't going to scream, I was going to shout that you were a pervert. You shouldn't be peeking at a young woman bathing."

He chuckled. "Are you shy, Kessiandra?"

She nodded. "I haven't shown anyone my body since I was an infant. You are the first since I've matured. You were spying on me, weren't you? Why?"

He smirked, moving almost close enough to be pressed against her. "What if I was? Maybe I am a pervert."

She suddenly laughed, and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. "Then you are my pervert. Yugioh."

He kissed her, his arms encircling her waist. She pulled away, splashing noisily as she retreated quickly to the shore. She began to pull her clothes on, looking back at him nervously. "What's wrong, my love? Are you all right?"

She placed her tunic back on, looking rather pale. "I enjoyed that feeling too much. If I had let you continue, then it might have led to other things that I'd rather save till after marriage. Please don't spy on me again."

He lowered his eyes, as she walked back to the camp. "I didn't mean to make it seem that way, Kessiandra. I apologize."

* * *

The next morning Kessiandra was rather jumpy around Yami, and kept at least two feet between them at breakfast. As they rode, she took the front, riding on her mount at a faster lope than most of the horses could keep up with. At dusk, they arrived at the coast, where a group of Ocean Elves greeted them.

"Welcome, Princess Kessiandra. We've been waiting for you."

The clan had mostly female Elves, and some could be seen swimming in the waves, their hair and eyes matching the color of the water.

"Hey Kes," Jounouchi called.

The High Elf turned towards him, a confused look on her face. "Kes? What do you mean, 'Kes'?"

He sighed. "Just a nickname. Anyways, who's she?"

He pointed to a rock, where some female Elves were talking with a woman with long, golden hair and large, dark blue eyes. Kessiandra smiled a little, replying, "That is one of the Mermaids. They're the reason the Ocean Elves love to swim."

He looked confused. "Huh?"

"Most of those Elves have crossed with the Merpeople who live near these shores," she explained.

The blonde nodded. "Okay. I get it. But the real Mermaids are much prettier, that's for sure."

As the two talked, Yami and Yugi came over, the taller of the pair sighing. "It's too humid. I don't like it."

Yugi laughed. "Why Yami, you think it's that bad?"

Kessiandra gave a light laugh, and stated, "Yugioh is desert-born and bred. A mix of Fire and Desert Elf. He doesn't do well with large amounts of water."

"But Domino City was by the Ocean! You never complained there!" Yugi pointed out.

"We weren't this close to the ocean, though," Yami countered. "The moisture in the air is much greater, making it hotter than any desert." He was actually starting to sweat.

Jounouchi laughed, and said, "I'd bet you hate swimming, too!"

"Why I oughta…"

The blonde human teen started running, the Diamond Elf hot on his tail. Anzu and Honda laughed at the pair, pointing, as they walked over, Aria hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Where's Kaiba? We're supposed to be leaving in a few minutes," the brunette girl wondered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who wants to bet he's making out with one of the local residents?" Jounouchi yelled, as he dashed by the group.

"Jounouchi! We didn't need to hear that!" Yugi reprimanded.

Seto finally appeared, as Jounouchi started shouting, "Water Sprite! Water Sprite!"

Yami was still chasing him, yelling, "If I get my hands on you, Jounouchi Katsuya, I'm going to strangle you!"

The blonde dodged Seto, but Yami had no such luck. He hit right smack into the brunette, and they hit the ground, sliding a few feet from the impact, sand flying everywhere. Seto muttered a curse, and shoved the pharaoh off him. He stood back up, and walked to the rest of the group, a female Ocean Elf following him, looking rather flushed.

"My name is Dranéa. Seto has requested that I lead you across the great waters. Now it is time to depart, so say your last farewells to your homeland."

Kessiandra nodded, though she didn't say anything as she walked over to one of the boats and waited for someone gentlemanly to help her in. Yami walked over, and stepped into the long, white boat, holding a hand out to her. She smiled, and accepted his offer, Jounouchi climbing in behind her.

The others went into two other boats, Anzu, Aria and Honda in one, then Dranéa, Yugi, and Seto in the last. They set off, Yami instantly complaining about the wetness of his placing. Jounouchi started teasing him about it, and they continued until Kessiandra said she would toss them both off the boat if they didn't shut up.

* * *

After a couple of weeks, Anzu pointed to the right of the boats. "Look, Mermaids! They look so nice!"

Kessiandra stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. "What's wrong? Are Mermaids not nice?"

Kessiandra shook her head, pointing at them. "The blonde Mermaids are friendly, but the black-haired ones will sweetly drown you if you let them get too close."

"Why's that, m'lady?" Yugi asked.

"These Mermaids are man-eaters. They eat whoever they drown, and it's usually a male Elf or human. They won't hesitate if you even leave a finger below the surface."

Jounouchi swallowed nervously, as the haunting Mermaids gazed at the group with open hunger, before following the three boats.

* * *

Mermaids now, what's next? The group will soon find out!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Here's a new chappie!

Enjoy!

* * *

When the moon rose, the group rested, most asleep. Jounouchi's hand hung over the side of the boat, barely his fingertips brushing the surface. The Mermaids didn't hesitate, one wrapping her webbed hand around his, and slowly pulling him down.

As his face touched the water, he woke, instantly realizing he was in trouble. He yelled, before he was totally pulled under, "Help me!"

A large splash followed his cry, and it woke all those who had been sleeping. The water moved irratically, as he struggled with the carnivorous sea-dwellers.

Kessiandra, the only one who had been just resting, shot up and drew her weapon. It wasn't a surprise that it was a bow, but what made all the others stare was that the bow and arrows looked like they were made of pure crystal, though that had to be impossible.

She drew two arrows back to her ear, and shot them straight into the water, hitting the Mermaid in her weak spots. Just above the fins and between the shoulderblades on the back. Dark blood flowed into the already dark water, Jounouchi's head broke the surface, and he quickly swam back to the boats, only to have his ankle seized by another of the bloodthirsty creatures.

Yami imitated the move Kessiandra had done, though his aim wasn't as accurate, since he was out of practice and he hadn't really fished with a bow before. The Mermaid squealed in pain, the blackish-purple blood squirting above the surface, and the blonde boy gasped, coughing as he grabbed his friends' hands, who pulled him into the small boat.

He panted, and gasped, "Thanks guys."

Kessiandra calmly scolded, "You didn't heed my warning. You nearly lost your life because of your carelessness."

He shivered, as the cool night hair came in contact with his soaked clothes and hair. "S-sorry. I'll be more careful from n-now on."

She sighed, and gave him her cloak. "Here. It ought to keep you warm till you dry."

He nodded his thanks, as Yami asked, "Are you all right? You're soaked in blood mixed with saltwater."

"Yeah, didn't even scratch me," the human assured him.

"Trust Jounouchi to do the opposite, when someone tells him not to do something," Seto mocked, smirking.

"Don't make me come over there Kaiba," Jounouchi growled.

"Keep your cool Jounouchi," Anzu advised, looking rather hatefully at the brunette CEO.

"Yeah, it's not worth it man," Honda agreed.

With a scowl, Jounouchi complied, not saying anything else. The other two Elven girls said nothing, just watched the proceedings with slight interest. Dranéa blinked in confusion, while Aria rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Succubus Mermaids are very dangerous, and must be avoided or killed at all costs," the Ocean Elf warned, and the others nodded.

* * *

When they went fishing the next morning, Jounouchi wanted to test his skills, since he had been practicing with his bow for a little while. He aimed, and shot an arrow with a rope connected to it into the water.

A very humanlike yell of pain followed, and Kessiandra sighed, as Jounouchi realized his mistake. "Congratulations, you just shot one of the nice Mermaids."

The sea maiden surfaced by their boat, the arrow protruding from her shoulder, a trickle of blood going down the fair skin. Her deep blue eyes echoed her pain, and the blonde said, "I-I'm sorry miss…I wasn't aiming right and…"

She smiled, and the High Elf rolled her eyes when she saw her companion turn red. This relationship was never going to work. It was like trying to get a cat and a fish to live together. She removed the arrow and healed the wound while the Mermaid was distracted, fluttering her long eyelashes at the golden-haired human.

"I helped you, Mermaid, now go," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

With a flash of blue fins, she dived back into the water. Jounouchi sighed, and smiled distantly, gazing at the water longingly. He didn't really notice much else until about two days before they landed in Los Angeles.

There was a violent storm, all of the group tossed to and fro from the fifty-foot waves. Yami got sick about ten times, and was really weak, barely holding on to the sides of the boat. He suddenly fell in, too tired to hold on any longer. Kessiandra instantly cried, "Yugioh!"

She jumped in after him, which put the boat off balance, making Jounouchi fall out as well. She dived, grabbing the former pharaoh's hand. She lifted him above the water, and called, "Honda! Anzu! Aria, Dranéa, Seto! Where are you?"

A pair of strong hands pulled both of them into a boat. She coughed, and Yami held onto her, shivering violently. She looked up to see a soaking wet Seto, panting slightly from exertion. She smiled softly, bowing slightly, as was the tradition of Night Elves. "Thank you, Seto. You saved us."

He nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Anytime you need me, my lady."

In the chaos, Jounouchi struggled to stay afloat. Waves kept crashing over him, and he kept surfacing, coughing and sputtering. He saw the three boats barely feet from him, and cried, "Help me! Guys! Over here!"

Another wave submerged him, making him flip head-over-heels in the water, and he couldn't find which way was up. He looked about the dark water, the lack of air starting to make him dizzy.

_Where's the surface? I can't hold my breath much longer, and I'll drown at this rate. C'mon Katsuya, think…_

His eyes drifted closed, and he started to sink, air bubbles coming from his parted lips. The bubbles attracted the attention of a creature, and it swam to him. An arm closed around his waist, and he was hauled upwards. His rescuer and he broke the surface, and all went black for the blonde.

The ocean finally calmed, and the group finally noticed that the third boat and Jounouchi were gone.

"Jounouchi!" Anzu called.

"Jounouchi?" Yugi shouted.

"Answer me, man!" Honda yelled.

"Jounouchi! You alive?" Seto loudly inquired.

Their calls went unanswered. Kessiandra knelt, bowing her head. _"Jounouchi Katsuya, yad lanci anu we sey dwin rei."_

Yami, who understood her words, sighed forlornly. "Jounouchi has been lost at sea."

His friends looked devastated. Yugi and Anzu cried silently, and Tristan clenched a fist, shaking it at the water, which now seemed to be less beautiful, more like a grave for their companion.

Dranéa and Aria were quiet, and just watched the others mourn. Seto frowned, not really mourning, but sort of missing the blonde that he loved to torment.

But soon, they landed on an unpopulated beach, and Kessiandra looked around. "We must travel in the morning, if we are to arrive at my clan by winter. It is already late fall. What do you say, Yugioh?"

He nodded, still gazing out to sea, as if to spot his friend coming from the waves. "Yes…we should move on. After a small service for Jounouchi."

That night they slept around a fire, full after eating fish soup, though most were sick of it by now. Kessiandra was the only one who lay awake, gazing out at the ocean. She didn't know why, but Jounouchi's sudden absence upset her. Almost as if he was a dear friend to her, as he had claimed. Her heart pounded, as she glanced about the horizon. She held her chest, as if in pain. Without her knowledge, a single tear ran down her cheek, as she sighed, not able to see anything that might signal that the blonde human boy was still alive.

"Jounouchi, I hope you are out there, alive, because the others seem to be rather depressed by your disappearance. Please, so I can feel whole again, come back."

* * *

You like? Please tell me in your reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

I had to scrap my other fics so now I have more time to work on this one. I happen to read some of those people's fics who said I really sucked. They have wonderful work, by the way, I admire them for their ability to get so many positive reviews.

Do I suck at fanfic writing or what? I do have my resources, being a Yu-Gi-Oh fanatic, butI choose to ignore them for the fic's purposes. My OC is calling the pharaoh by "Yugioh" because of suspenseful reasons, though she does know his real name, she chooses not to tell him at the time being.

Also, if you like Hellsing fics, try out my friend's fic called New Blood. It's better than my writing, if you like weird humor and fluff side-by-side with blood and gore.

I hope you enjoy this chapter of Elven Tale.

* * *

"Jounouchi…"

The blonde boy's eyelids twitched, as he was awakened by this sweet voice. He groaned, still tired.

"Jounouchi…"

A soft had caressed his cheek, bringing him out of his restful state. He slowly opened his eyes, and noticed he was dry, yet felt movements of the ocean still. He looked up into the face of the blonde Mermaid he'd been fantasizing about.

"You…" he breathed.

She smiled. "Finally awake. You've been lying here since I rescued you last night. You're so cute when you're sleeping."

He grinned, blushing. "So, where are we?"

She looked towards the horizon. "By daybreak the next day we should arrive where the rest of your companions are. Then I must speak with the Ocean Elf."

She leaned over him, smiling a little, as he turned an even deeper red. "You know…have you ever heard of the Little Mermaid? Because this situation sort of reminds me of it."

She fluttered her eyelashes, as she lay down, head on his chest. "Tell me about it, Jounouchi."

"How do you know my name?" he asked, curious.

"I listened to the others talking to you. You seemed to be the most kind of souls, though you did hit me with an arrow."

He chuckled. "I did apologize for that. Man, the guys must be worried sick about me. I hope they haven't written me off yet."

The Mermaid shook her head. "They shouldn't. Besides, you'll arrive before they leave, if they stay the night."

"You saved my life. Why? All I did was cause you pain."

She sat up, placing a finger to his lips. "Because I felt drawn to you, even though you are a land-dweller. But because of Elven magic, we may just be together, on land."

He smiled, and framed her face, before bringing her down for a kiss. Her eyes closed, as he did so, and she tangled her hands into his already mussed-up hair.

By the time nightfall came, the moon shone on his bare skin, as he lay contentedly with her in the little boat. She lay atop him, head resting on his chest once again. She thought about what had been done. _Is this sacrifice really worth the suffering I'll feel, once I'm changed to Elf? He's handsome, sweet, and much less naïve than I first took him for. I think that he will be worth it._

He smiled, putting an arm around her waist. He'd never felt this content before. His eyes drifted closed, and she dressed him, before slipping back into the water.

* * *

Kessiandra woke first, at the crack of dawn. She walked along the sand, eyes looking about for any sign of Jounouchi. When she didn't see any, she turned back, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She gasped, whirling around. Her eyes widened, when she saw… 

"Jounouchi…?"

The familiar, messy-haired blonde nodded, smiling. "Yup, it's me, Kes."

Before she could stop herself, she hugged him, and he did back, rubbing her lower back comfortingly. "I thought you were gone forever," she whispered.

He grinned, and chuckled. "Nah, nothing can kill Jounouchi Katsuya."

The others woke, greeting him in a similar fashion, save Dranéa. She walked to an outcropping of rocks, the Mermaid surfacing. "I see that you were the one who saved my ally. I thank you. What is it you want?"

The ocean-dweller sighed, leaning against a rock. "I wish to be on land, with him, forever."

The Ocean Elf sighed. "I'll do that for you, but remember, at your time of death, you must return to the sea."

She nodded, and gasped, as pain shot through her tail, as it split in two. The two halves formed legs, and she stood, a dress the same color as her tail enveloping her body like water. She tried to walk, but stumbled slightly. Dranéa smiled, before holding out a hand. The newly-changed Elf took it, and they walked together to the group.

Jounouchi looked up, and literally lit up like a Christmas tree, as he spotted the Mermaid he loved walking to him, eyes bright. He smiled, and waved off his clingy friends. "Guys, this is my new friend…um…"

She smiled gently. "Anastasia."

Kessiandra sighed, and held out a hand, as she had seen the humans do, in greeting. Anastasia took it, and they shook, both knowing that the High Elf did not approve. Yami and the others greeted her in a relative fashion, and the Elf prince said, "Its time to get moving, it's nearly mid-morning."

The group headed off, Kessiandra in front as a guide.

* * *

After nearly two weeks of traveling, Kessiandra spotted a rather familiar-looking theme park. She pointed at the sign, and stated, "I haven't had much experience with human culture. What does that say?" 

Of course, no one really knew English except Anzu and Seto. Anzu looked at the sign, and attempted to read it. "Hmmm…let's see…Dis…Dis…um…"

Seto snorted, and mockingly said, "It says 'Disneyland'."

All the other humans gasped. Jounouchi and Honda literally had childlike looks on their faces. "I've always wanted to go there," they said in unison.

Yugi's eyes glowed. "Wow. It looks so cool."

Jounouchi grabbed Yami. "Can we go in? Please?"

"How will we, mutt? We don't have any money to spend, let alone American currency," Seto pointed out.

Kessiandra smiled a little, and said, "How much will we need, if we wish to experience this fascinating piece of human culture?"

Seto calculated in his head. "Hundreds, if not thousands of dollars, to get a hotel, buy tickets for like…three days…to explore the whole park, buy food, clothes to get in, and any other things we might just want to purchase, such as souvenirs. Especially for ten people."

She smiled wider, and waved her hands, before reaching behind her back. She brought her hands into view, and held out a rather thick stack of hundreds. "Will this be enough?"

Everyone stared in disbelief, as the brunette CEO of KaibaCorp took the money, and counted it. "This is nearly ten thousand dollars! Where did you get this?"

She giggled, blushing modestly. "I just used my powers to produce the amount you wanted."

"Whoa, this babe's loaded," Jounouchi gaped.

"Tell me about it," Honda agreed.

Yami sighed. "Kessiandra, please don't do that again, unless it's absolutely necessary."

She nodded. "Okay."

They went to the nearest mall, and chose some of the most fashionable clothing in the place. They packed all their gear and clothing for traveling in a single carry-on bag. The items were magically shrunk to fit, andthe bag was carried by Seto. All the guys were button-up shirts, designer jeans, and tennis shoes. The girls, miniskirts, spaghetti-strap tank tops, and sandals with knee-high socks.

They rented a pair of rooms at the Disney Hotel, leaving the bag in the guys' room. Afterwards they walked to the main gate to buy tickets. The man behind the glass gaped, as the group approached. Two boys looked like punk rockers, one with a large abundance of gold adorned all over his body, three girls had crazy shades of hair, gold, leaf-green, and sea-green, the others looked relatively normal. Seto stood in front, and said, "Ten three-day tickets, please."

Giving the money requested, and taking the tickets, walked into the huge park. All of them gazed in awe, and were nearly overwhelmed by it all. They split into pairs; Seto and Dranéa, Jounouchi and Anastasia, Yugi and Anzu, Honda and Aria, and Yami and Kessiandra.

The latter pair wandered about, till the High Elf pointed at a ride. "'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Can we ride that one?"

He smiled, and nodded. "Sure."

They walked in, and after waiting a short time in line, stepped into the back seat of the boat. Yami looked at the water in distaste. "I hope we don't get wet."

They floated through the ride, her whispering translations to him. They kissed during the dark part, and Yami actually screamed when they went down the steep hill. He was totally stiff the rest of the ride, and Kessiandra was giggling, as she followed him out.

"It wasn't funny."

She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Okay, I'm sorry, Yugioh. Let's go on another ride."

He placed a hand on her chest. "This time I'll choose."

They trekked to Tomorrowland, and he stopped in front of a building. "We'll go on this ride."

She looked at the sign, and tilted her head to the side. "'Space Mountain'? Are you sure? Sounds like its dangerous to me."

He nodded firmly, and she followed him into the ride. He led the way, and once they got into the train, he pulled the restraints on, her following suit. "I wonder what these are for, since Yugi never really went to any theme parks."

She blinked innocently, and the ride started.

* * *

Review if you wish, but please, if you hate it, don't ramble on about it. Please. 


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! I'm feeling much better than last time I updated!

This time, we meet a character everyone should recognize, please tell me in your reviews if you know who it is! I just like reviews, and I don't think you're dumb if you're not right.

Disclaimer: If I didn't already say it, I don't own Yugioh, any of the songs that the main OC sings, or Disneyland! Please don't flame me for it!

Enjoy!

* * *

When the ride was over, Yami sat petrified in his seat, clinging to her. His hair was all messed up, eyes wide. She led him out this time, in which he was still clinging to her as if he was about to fall over. She shook him a little, smiling.

"You okay, Yugioh? Was it that bad?"

He finally looked down at her. "That was…an adventure."

Her smile turned into a grin. "Never want to do it again?"

He shook his head. She ran her hands over his hair, smoothing it out. They walked around some more, going on some of the calmer rides to cool him down, and then they went to Star Tours.

"That ride was completely pointless. All it is is a box with a screen in front of it, giving the illusion of a ship moving."

She sighed. "I found it rather fun. Why are you so unhappy? You're supposed to have fun."

He nodded, and she turned to face him. "Listen to me. If you don't relax now, then I suppose you won't have time in the future. Sadness and danger lie ahead, and these few days may be some of the last we spend together for awhile."

He smiled, nodding again. "I'll try."

They went to ToonTown, and he actually laughed, as they spun about on the Roger Rabbit ride.(That ride is so fun!Too bad they took it out.)He smiled throughout the day, and they had yet to see the best parts of the park.

* * *

At the end of the day, the two met up with the others, who looked rather tired. Seto was the only one who looked rather unhappy, but yet, Dranéa was smiling giddily at his side. Both looked like they'd gone swimming in their clothes. 

"Hey Kaiba," Jounouchi piped up, "Why you looking so down? I haven't seen you look this unhappy since Yami beat you the last time."

Seto looked up. "I just didn't get to see much of the park today. Dranéa wanted to keep going on one ride, it didn't matter the line. But tomorrow, we'll be sampling some different ones."

The Elf girl smiled, and hugged his arm. "I don't know about that, Seto."

After a deep sleep for the group, they enjoyed another day, and then the last day they had nothing to do, really. Seto hung with Kessiandra and Yami, Dranéa enjoying some time with Jounouchi and Anastasia. They walked through the shops, window shopping more than considering buying anything.

Yami walked into a store, and said to Kessiandra, who looked like she was about to follow, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

She nodded, then something caught her eye. She walked towards the alluring sight, and Seto called, "Kessiandra? Where you going?"

She walked up on a stage, and many of the people watching shouted, "Look!"

"Is that Valerie Ekersley!"

"Yeah, but she's got different hair and eyes!"

She waved, then spoke into a microphone. "What would you guys want me to sing?"

"Breaking the Habit!" almost every person yelled.

She nodded, and began to sing.

_Memories consume _

_Like opening the wounds_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not all right_

_So I'm_

_Breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be all right_

_So I'm_

_Breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be all right_

_So I'm_

_Breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

Seto watched in unbelief, as he heard the Elven girl sing. He knew now it had to be Valerie, but she had claimed to not know them! But how could that be? Could she have lost her memory?

Just then, Yami walked out of the store, then blinked, as he found Seto alone. "Where's Kessiandra?"

Seto pointed. "I don't know why, but she's up there."

Yami stared, confused, as she spoke to the audience again. "I suppose you all knew that one from my last concert on this continent. Let's try another song type."

"Lucky!"

"Yeah, Lucky!"

"Please, sing Lucky!"

She smiled shyly, and nodded. "All right. This is a story about a girl named Lucky."

_Early morning, she wakes up_

_Knock, knock, knock, on the door_

_It's time for makeup, perfect smile_

_It's you they're all waiting for_

_They go..._

_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?_

_And they say..._

_She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking_

_If there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night?_

_Lost in an image, in a dream_

_But there's no one there to wake her up_

_And the world is spinning, and_

_She keeps on winning_

_But tell me what happens when it stops?_

_They go..._

_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?_

_And they say..._

_She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinkin'_

_If there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night_

_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?_

_She is so lucky, but why does she cry?_

_If there is nothing missing in her life then_

_Why do tears come at night?_

_She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking_

_If there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night?_

_And they say! She's so lucky she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries_

_In her lonely heart thinking_

_If there's nothing(nothing)_

_Missing in my life!_

_Then why do these tears come at night?_

_She so lucky_

_But she cry, cry, cries_

_In her lonely heart thinking_

_If there's nothing _

_Missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night?_

Yami gazed at her, knowing that Yugi had every CD that Valerie Ekersley had ever put out, and that was one of his favorites. But Kessiandra…could she be Valerie?

"Yami! Yami!"

He turned his head from the rather baffling sight to find a breathless Anzu and Yugi running towards him. He waited till both had stopped panting, and then asked, "What is it?"

"You're not going to believe who we just saw," Anzu gasped.

"Who?" the Elven prince asked.

Yugi finally straightened up. "Bakura!"

"It can't be," Seto said, joining the conversation. "He's dead. The Elf king told us so."

"But we did!" Anzu cried. "He was walking into the park!"

Yugi nodded. "We're positive it's him. He had dark brown eyes, long, snow white hair, and skin almost as pale as that. Its gotta be."

"Who are we talking about?" Kessiandra asked, having had just ended her little concert.

"Bakura. These two say he's here," Seto said, jerking at thumb at Yugi and Anzu.

"You mean King Bakura? Huh, I know him. He's the king of the Night Elves. I was supposed to marry him, until Yugioh came. But why would he be here?"

"Come on! We could lose him at any moment!" Anzu urged.

"No need," Kessiandra said, pointing behind them.

They turned, to see the Elven king walking towards them. He wore a teal, satin button-up shirt, short-sleeved, the first button undone to reveal his slender neck. He wore normal faded jeans and tennis shoes. His hair was drawn back in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, his long bangs parted in the middle, framing his face. His narrow brown eyes portrayed cleverness and hidden motives.

Most important, a black circlet with a red glowing gem peeked out from the space in his bangs. He was smirking, as if he knew something, and he was laughing that no one else knew.

The Elf princess frowned. "I see several differences. He doesn't have eyes that narrow, nor does he smirk. He also doesn't wear a circlet with a red gem on it, and he doesn't wear his hair back like that. And he doesn't have that 'I'm superior and I know it' attitude literally oozing off him."

Anzu rolled her eyes, and called, "Bakura!"

The young man looked up. He placed a hand on his chest, mouthing, "Me?"

Anzu nodded. The youth walked over, and straightened up, the smirk still on his face. She asked, "Does the name 'Bakura Ryou' mean anything to you?"

He nodded in reply. "Of course. My name is Ryou Bakura. I have a twin back in Japan named Bakura Ryou. Why do you ask?"

His voice was deep and sensual, as if he was trying to seduce Anzu. And he was just talking, casually at that. The brunette girl was instantly under his spell. He chuckled at this, then stopped cold, when he saw the royal Elf couple. He fell onto one knee, bowing his head in respect.

"Prince Yugioh and Princess Kessiandra, I did not see you. My deepest apologies."

Kessiandra nodded, though Yami looked slightly confused. The albino Elf stood, head still low. "Princess, I thought you would be with my brother, but I see that the pharaoh has finally returned. Are you, perhaps, returning to your clan?"

She nodded again, and said, "Yes, to be joined to my prince and become queen of the High Elves."

"I request that I join you in your journey, in my brother's place."

Kessiandra looked at Yami, nudging him in the side. He looked back at her, confused. _Tell him he can. Also, address him as a prince._

Yami did as instructed. The Moon Elf's head rose, as he shook his head. "I am not a prince, but king over my clan. But they choose to remain in secret."

"We accept your title, King Ryou," Kessiandra said, smiling slightly.

* * *

If you're confused, please tell me and I'll do my best to explain, or just re-read former chapters that just might explain better than I can!

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, but I was busy!

This is my last updateof the year, but I promise there'll be more to come afterNew Years!

And I have a poll for the story for the newest couple that will start in the next chapter: RyouxYugi, citrus yaoi or mostly clean demi-yaoi? Please put your votes in your reviews!

Oh, also! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Lord of the Rings!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

That afternoon, they walked to the edge of the city, wearing their traveling garb again. At the very edge, Ryou halted them. He wore midnight black clothing, contrasting greatly with his pale features. He held a bow and a short sword was tied to his waist. A dagger was hidden in each of his sleeves, and a quiver of arrows was strapped to his back, over his cloak.

He put his index finger and thumb between his lips, and an ultra-high whistle escaped him. In the valley below them, a jet black stag, flanked by two wolves the same color, galloped up to them. From the sky, a hawk, obsidian-colored, swooped, landing on his shoulder. All had glowing red eyes.

"These are my animals. They serve me and only me. They'll lead us to where we need to go."

He straddled the stag, holding onto its antlers. "And where is that?" Jounouchi asked.

The pale boy smirked. "You'll see once we get there."

He turned his steed and the group followed, as he rode into a forest. They followed him till nightfall, and he went off alone. Yami went off hunting, Kessiandra going with him.

"I've been waiting for this day for a very long time," he said.

He got down on one knee, taking her hand. "Kessiandra, will you—"

A scream pierced the air. "Kessiandra! Yami! Where are you?"

The pair ran back to the clearing where the group was. Jounouchi was lying on the ground, two arrows protruding from his chest and abdomen. He was writhing in pain.

"Nobody touch him!" Kessiandra roared. "Get away from him!"

The blonde screamed in pain, as she knelt beside him, feeling around the arrows. "He's been pierced by Demon Elf arrows." She touched them, and they dissolved. He whimpered, as she lifted him. "Until he's better, only a Light or High Elf can touch him. I must get him to my clan." She looked down at him. "Who shot you, Jounouchi?"

He gasped, and croaked, "Ryou…"

She closed her eyes. "I hoped that this wouldn't happen. When a Demon Elf with the powers of the moon curses a human, he'll die when the next full moon rises. I have a month, at most."

"But that means we have no hope of saving him!" Anastasia cried.

"Never say that. I won't give up on him, as he did me."

Everyone blinked in confusion, as she glared at them all. She then called, _"Rehirri! Rehirri!"_

A chestnut-colored unicorn ran up. She hoisted Jounouchi onto its back, following herself. Yami took her hand. _Ride fast. Be swifter than a shadow. Don't fail._

She gazed down at him. _I will. The Demon Elves will pursue me. But they do not ride as fast as I._

He patted the steed's haunch. "Go."

She whispered to the unicorn, and it sped off into the night. Honda yelled, "What're you doing? They'll never make it!"

Anzu nodded fiercely. "And the other Demon Elves might still be out there to finish the job!"

"She was our only guide," Seto added.

Yami snorted. "We go northeast. We'll follow them. Hurry!"

* * *

Kessiandra kept her unicorn at its fastest lope, racing across the flat terrain and scruffy trees. For a week she'd seen a dust cloud behind her, and it was getting closer. Jounouchi hung limply in her grasp, as she guided her steed through the hot, dry desert.

Just barely three days later, she was able to make out eight riders wearing black cloaks, atop stags the same hue. She was beginning to feel faint from the lack of food, and rest. But she wouldn't give up to stop. She knew her pursuers wouldn't rest, so she couldn't, either.

Time was against her, but she had to beat it.

"Kes…" Jounouchi said softly.

"I'm here. What is it?"

"Yugi…they took him…"

Her eyes widened. "He isn't severely injured, nor does he have a time limit. I must get you to the High Elf clan before the night of the full moon. And that is two weeks from now."

"I trust…you…"

As she rode across the Salt Flats, the Demon Elf riders were just feet behind her. She had to encourage her mount to run faster, and she pulled ahead. When the salt grew thin, she turned north, heading straight for the mountains. She had a week left, and was six days from her clan. If she didn't cross the Pure River by sundown of the fifth day, she'd never make it.

She was able to ride unicorns because her soul was purest of pure. She'd washed in the Pure River, and nothing had come off her, no sin of any kind. She was a mixture of High and Light Elf, hence her silvery-gold hair and white wings. At night her hair looked like silver, during the day, gold. Her ocean-blue eyes showed she had a stronger Light Elf side.

She was a hikari, after all.

On the afternoon of the fifth day, she crossed the river. The Demon Elves stopped at the edge, and the stags bucked. The leader hissed, "Give up the human, she-Elf."

"If you want him, come and claim him!" she cried.

The riders forced their trembling steeds to enter the waters. They hadn't noticed that as the unicorn had crossed, it had turned white. She knew they didn't fear shallow water. _"En tri san su rehirri kena juria fan ae chii!"_

The river suddenly began to swell, and a wave, shaped like running unicorns, swept the evil riders away, the stags turning white and getting out, as the water calmed. The Demon Elves had perished. She nodded, and began racing up the mountain. She knew she was close. Very close.

She was met a mile from her clan's city. They bowed, and wordlessly took Jounouchi to be healed. She panted, and rode to _Riverhirin,_ the royal city of the High Elves.

"Welcome, my lady. You must be tired."

She nodded. "I am. I've ridden for nearly a month without stopping, being chased by Demon Elves. They hold one of my friends captive, I fear he will not fare well, Aunt Aladrien."

The older Elf nodded back, silver hair shimmering in the sunlight. Her bright blue eyes looked her niece over. "You must rest now. We will wake you when your friend is well."

She sighed, walking to the palace, letting the unicorn go to graze. She went to her chambers, shedding the foreign clothing. Her wings spread from her back, and she redressed in pure white boots, pants, a tunic, and cloak. She tied her hair back partially, and went to bed.

* * *

"Where…am I?"

Jounouchi felt much better, yet slightly weak and tired. He opened his eyes to a silver-haired Elven woman. She smiled, and said softly, "You are in _Riverhirin_, the High Elf royal city. The curse had been lifted from your soul. How are you feeling?"

He sat up. "Man, I'm starving. Have anything to eat in this place?"

She nodded, handing him a small loaf of bread. "This is our special bread. One bite will fill you up for the rest of the day. And it will help you heal, as well."

He took a bite, and blinked, as he felt pleasantly full. Something he hadn't felt a long time. She then handed him a crystal bottle, in which he looked at the contents curiously. "What kind of water is this? I've never seen any this clear before."

"That is water from the Pure River. It has healing properties both body and soul."

He drank some, and was amazed by how sweet it was. He set them, the water and bread, on a side table, and looked up at the Elf. "Where's Kessiandra? Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping at the time, and will see you when she awakens."

He then thought of something. "Where's my friend, Yugi? He was captured…"

"He's made a full recovery already. He's sitting outside, waiting to speak with you."

Jounouchi lit up, as the smaller boy ran in, eyes sparkling. "Jounouchi! You're okay!"

He hugged the blonde fiercely, who was grinning. "You are, too. What happened to you?"

Yugi looked uncomfortably at the Elf standing by the bed, who sensed his unease, and left. He told what he had done, and Jounouchi was shocked by what he heard.

* * *

Please review, because I need to know how to write the next chapter!

Thank you for your support for those who have reviewed positively, and I don't hold anything against those who don't like it. Maybe I should put a "Don't like, don't review" on the summary.


End file.
